La vagabunda y el Caballero
by Marisaki
Summary: Por fin llego el final! Todos estan donde merecen! jajaja, por fin Saku y Shao aclaran sentimeintos, y Eriol esconde algo jajaj! Leanmlo!terminadoincluye Epilogo
1. Persecucion

Marisaki: Aloha!!! Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo escribiendo otro fic con mi colaboradora Bad Girl o si quieren ponerle otro nick (como yo le digo de cariño lenteja) sera bienvenido!  
  
Bad Girl.- tenias que humillarme de nuevo........¬ ¬  
  
Marisaki: Bueno como iba diciendo este es otro fic ahora si concentrado en Sakura Card Captors, pero no abra magia, ni guardianes y si tienen alguna duda no olviden en preguntar!  
  
Bad Girl.- eso si les agradeceríamos que si les gusta el fic pudieran poner reviews..... eso nos da mas animo de seguir escribiendo! Y a mi me daria mas gusto por que soy principiante en esto........  
  
Mari.- Bueno sin charlas ya empecemos................  
  
Bad.- ok pero antes ESTA HISTORIA SE REALIZA EN LOS BARRIOS DE NUEVA YORK Y ALREDEDOR DE ESTADOS UNIDOS. Que lo disfruten  
  
Disclaimer: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO NOS PERTENECE Y NINGUNO OTRO RELATIVO, SOLO PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.  
  
-.........- los personajes  
  
"........" pensamientos de los persoajes  
  
(..........) comentario autoras  
  
------ cambio de escena o de lugar  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Con patineta en mano, mochila al hombro, acomodándose su gorra, y corriendo una chica de 16 años caminaba en uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad de los rascacielos. La gente iba y venia, policias vigilando en cada esquina, los niños acaparados en los vitrales de una juguetería exibiendo el jugete mas completo de todos.  
  
Al doblar la esquina la joven se detuvo al ver que un policia comenzaba a correr hacia donde ella estaba y justamente detrás de ella venia otro, la chica estaba rodeada, no sabia como escaparse, a su izquierda vio una calle solitaria y sin opensarlo dos veces de metio seguida de los policias. La chica se detuvo y miro para ambos lados, lo unico que habia eran unos botes de basura y delante de ella una gran pared de ladrillos. Los policias cada vez se acercaban mas a ella, no tenia donde esconderse, pero a su derecha arriba, localizo el principio de unas escaleras. La joven salto y como pudo las alcanzo y se introdujo en un edificio mientras los policias salian del callejón para atraparla....................  
  
----------  
  
-Jajaja por fin perdi de vista a esos policias.- decia la misteriosa joven camino a un parque en medio de la ciudad.  
  
La joven aun estaba en un lugar pobre y los edificios estaban decuidados y grafiteados, la gente pobre y hambrienta pidiendo dinero en las calles, la joven caminaba sin notarlos. Sakura James (Bad.- como es una chica estadounidense quisimos cambiarle el apellido por eso pero sigue siendo el mismo fisico) chica de 16 años, llego a una pista para patinetas, con rampas y jóvenes de su misma edad patinando o peleándose, como era el caso de unos chavos que estaban frente de ella.  
  
Los que mencionamos dejaron su pelea al ver que Sakura entraba al parque dispuesta a montarse en su patineta, un grupo de ellos le cerro el paso amenazadoramente.  
  
-Y que se supones que vas a hacer niña- dijo el que parecia el mas alto de todos y el jefe  
  
-Y tu que crees que se supone que voy a hacer si traigo patineta en mano p- nd-j- Sakura respondio agresivamente enseñando su patineta  
  
-Una señorita debe hacer un lenguaje educado no creen chicos?- continuo el alto  
  
-Eso díselo a alguien con un alto nivel social mientras aquí tu y yo estamos en el mismo nivel social-economico y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer...........- Sakura se abrio paso entre la muchedumbre de jóvenes pero antes de que pudiera salir una mano la tomo por el hombro deteniéndola bruscamente  
  
-Un momento nadie me habla asi, aquí soy yo el que decide quien entra aquí y quien no  
  
-Quieres decir que no me vas a dejar pasar???- la joven observaba como los demas chavos comanzaban a rodearlos, Sakura fijo su mirada en el "jefe"  
  
-No- repondio simplemente, a Sakura se le estaba agotando la paciencia  
  
-ok cuanto por que me dejes pasar??  
  
-15 dolares, acepta o vete  
  
-de acuerdo.......- Sakura comenzo a buscar en su mochila (Mari- donde extrañamente habia mucho dinero) y saco 15 dolares y se los dio al chico de muy mala gana y entro al "parque" con los chicos detrás de ella.  
  
-Ok que quieren ahora- Sakura dijo notando la presencia de ellos.  
  
- Solo quiero ver que tan buena eres por que no siendo una señorita entonces deberas ser toda torpe como suele pasar.  
  
- Ok retame, pero que lo valga......  
  
-quieres apostar?  
  
-Digo que por lo menos valga la pena derrotarte- Sakura se acomodaba sus tennis  
  
-Ok 50 dolares a que te ghano y a parte te regreso los 15 que me pagaste.........-Sakura lo miro con incredulidad, el chico lo noto y le ofrecio la mano- trato?  
  
-Ok y yo te doy 100 dolares si me ganas- los jóvenes estrecharon la mano y se dirigieron a la pista mas alta y peligrosa.............  
  
Un grupo de gente se acumulo al ver la carrera que un chico iba a tener con una chica, ya que nunca se habia visto en esos sumbos que una mujer patinara, y ella no se retaba con cualquier patinador callejero, el "jefe" era conocido asi por ser el mejor y punto final.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban arriba de su patineta ninguno traia protección salvo la patineta y los dos con diferentes actitudes, el con actitud de incredulidad y ella con actitud burlona. Sakura al ver que el "jefe" se entretenia saludando a su amigos comenzo a andar por la rampa, todo el mundo dijo a una voz : "ooooooooo". El "jefe" al ver que iba en desventaja tambien se lanzo y del otro extremo en el aire hizo una pirueta. De nuevo todo el mundo exclamo, pero Sakura no se daba por vencida, tomo mas velocidad y en el aire hizo un giro completo regresando perfectamente a su patineta.  
  
El "jefe" estaba siendo derrotando por una mujer........... eso era broma, para la reputación que tiene el chico en ese barrio, pero a la hora de hacer el utlimo giro, el chico se cayo de su patineta callendo de sentón y la patineta al aire, la gente que se encontraba ahí exclama de admiración, nadie en toda la esa decada habia podido derrotar al "jefe" esto se habia convertido en leyenda y Sakura se retiraba feliz con 75 dolares, los mas faciles que se habia ganado hasta ahora.  
  
Sakura se retiraba del parque caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando en una esquina un coche GRAN MARQUIZ avanzaba frente a ella lentamente, Sakura se dio cuenta de ello y comenzo a correr lo mas que podia intentando perderlo de vista.  
  
-Por favor que no me encuentren.........- decia mientras corria y escuchaba como se cerraban las puertas del coche y unos pies se olian detrás de ella.  
  
Sakura comenzo a correr mas rapido y delante de ella diviso un parque con arboles y los edificios comenzaban a verse mas lujosos que los de antes. Sin pensarlo entro al parque perdiéndose entre los arboles............  
  
----------  
  
Un hombre vestido de negro hablaba por telefono dentro del coche GRAN MARQUIZ  
  
-Nakuru , la encontre pero se reusa a regresar, su aspecto es mas vagabundo que nunca, la calle no le sienta bien ella no debe ser asi................  
  
Por el otro lado del telefono una mujer ya en su vejez gritaba  
  
-No me importa si me la tienes que traer toda golpeada, la quiero ya en esta casa ahora! Tiene un compromiso que cumplir, no puedo dejar asi al muchacho......  
  
----------  
  
Sakura estaba arriba de un arbol viendo pasar a unos hombres de traje negro que iban corriendo. Sakura espero a que no se escucharan mas pasos para poder bajar del arbol. Bajando comenzo a caminar en sentido contrario al que los hombres corrian cuando de pronto un chico choco con ella, era un joven de la misma edad que ella pero estaba vestido con un traje.  
  
Los dos estaban en el suelo a causa del choque, el joven se levanto y le ofrecio ayuda a Sakura quien esta muy tajantemente rechazo  
  
-NO gracias........ y fijate por donde vas niño bonito- dijo esta ya levantada, unos pasos se oian detrás del chico y empujo a Sakura a unos arbustos para esconderse.  
  
En ese punto donde habian estado unos policias y hombre de traje de negro corrian en la dirección a la cual habian ido los hombres que perseguían a Sakura, pasados lo hombres ambos chicos salieron del escondite suspirando.  
  
-Lo siento- se disulpo el chico  
  
-pero quien eres para esconderme a la fuerza eh! Niño bonito- repitio Sakura viendo al chico.  
  
El vestia de un traje sastre color azul con playera blanca y corbata desacomodada azul fuerte, pelo revuelto. A parte de eso Sakura se fijo en su rostro, tenia ojos café oscuro al igual que su pelo y tenia aspecto serio.  
  
Al igual que Sakura veia al chico el tambien veia a Sakura, ella vestia pantalones cortos de mezclilla, con una blusa rosa sin mangas tennis algo sucios, pulseras de color negro y una gorra azul, su pelo era castaño claro debajo de los oidos y tenia ojos esmeralda y por supuesto tambien tenia una mochila negra y una patineta tambien negra. Ambos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro hasta que escucharon pasos.  
  
-Rapido tenemos que escondernos......- exclamo el chico jalándola del brazo.  
  
-Como que TENEMOS? OLLE!- el joven jalo a Sakura de nuevo hasta los arbustos y le tapo la boca con la mano para que no hiciera ningun ruido.  
  
Como antes tambien pasaron unos hombres pero eran los que habían perseguido a Sakura y en el suelo pudieron ver los dos chicos que estaba la patineta de la chica, los hombres la recogieron y se le llevaron, no pasaron 2 minutos cuando los hombres que habia perseguido a Sakura se habian ido cuando llegaron los que perseguían al chico alejándose. Cuando ya no se oia ningun ruido ambos salieron de su escondite  
  
-Olleme e$tup!d por tu culpa se llevaron mi patineta ahora me la tienes que pagar!!!!  
  
--------  
  
Bueno ese fue el capitulo uno, esperamos que les haya buscado solo les pedimos de favor que dejen review con su comentario. Aceptamos desde tomatazos ovaciones hasta signos ofensivos pero eso si no aceptmos cartas bomba.  
  
Lamentamos que usemos un lenguaje no muy agradable pero desgraciadamente asi es la cruda realidad, y queremos demostrala tal y como es.  
  
Adiosin!!!! 


	2. Chacoteo

Marisaki.- Ok se que actualizamos muy rapido pero es que la emocion me pone ideas muy locas y tengo que escribir por que si no se usa la imaginación cuando uno la tiene todo se pierde..... verdad lenteja..........  
  
Bad.- ¬ ¬U De nuevo con tus humillaciones.......... pero que se le puede hacer, bueno como Mi querida compañera iba diciendo tenemos muchas sorpresas para esta fic, por ejemplo, Nakuru esta mencionada en el capitulo anterior pero no tendra nada que ver con Eriol  
  
Mari.- .... el chico mas guapo..inteligente.........cautivador........  
  
Eriol..- Hablaban de mi??? :-D  
  
Mari.- Aayayayayayaaaaaaaaaaaa.................. (se desmaya)  
  
Eriol.- Que le sucede?  
  
Bad.- Nada de nuevo se le paso la dosis de mota al tomarla.........u-u pero ni modo, que se le puede hacer......... bueno publico dejaremos que Marisaki conozca a Eriol después de este capitulo, también para que no se aburran tanto, bueno a petición de amenazas ya me callo y empecemos si? (Bad Girl intenta recoger a Marisaki del suelo seguida de Eriol)  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
-Por que te la tengo que pagar yo? Yo no fui quien la dejo caer por ¡mbe[¡L!!!- el ambarino se limpiaba el polvo de su traje lo que hizo enfurecer a Sakura  
  
-Haber niño bonito, yo no te pedi que me escondieras detrás de un arbusto, ahora dame dinero para mi patineta si no quieres que te parta tu linda y hermosa cara de billetes - Sakura dejo sus cosas en el suelo para demostrarle al chico un gran puño con una gran cortada que en ese momento estaba sangrando.  
  
-Olle que te paso?- el niño saco un pañuelo color verde con unos garabatos escritos de su bolsillo y tomo la mano de Sakura.  
  
Ella lo miraba de forma confusa mientras el envolvía su mano con el pañuelo, no sin antes quitarle una pedazo de madera que se habia encajado. Al hacerlo se lo enseño a Sakura.  
  
-Debi habermelo encajado cuando me subi al arbol- susurro Sakura mientras se acariciaba su mano. El chico dejo su mirada seria y le dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura, ella al verlo se sorprendio.  
  
-Deberias sonrerir mas a seguido te ves mejor de lo que estas.- Sakura no se dio cuenta de sus palabras y al hacerlo se puso roja y se dio la vuelta disculpándose.- lo siento quiese decir de lo que estas. Yo-y-o.........  
  
-No te preocupes.- Shaoran alzo la mochila de Sakura y se puso a lado de ella.- y bien ahora a donde vamos?  
  
-Olle como que "a donde VAMOS"? suena a manada, tu te quedas aquí y yo tengo cosas que hacer.....-Sakura le arrebató la mochila.  
  
-----------  
  
Toc Toc........ se escucho detrás de una puerta.  
  
-Pasen caballeros......-susurró una mujer en las sombras.  
  
La puerta se abrio y de ella aparecieron 3 hombres y se introdujeron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, iluminándose solamente con la ayuda de una ventana. De nuevo, de las sombras se olló la voz de una mujer.......  
  
-Buenas tardes, veo que han regresado.......- exclamo la mujer saliendo de las sombras fumando y con una cara de desespción y de enojo- ..... y sin lo que yo quiero, les e dado mas de una oportunidad para que me trajeran a la niña, pero aun asi, me han fallado innumerables veces... me estoy empezo a cansar.... mi paciencia no es para todos.......  
  
-Lo sabemos "mademosille" Nakuru.... pero esa joven es astuta, mas de lo que pensamos.......- se disculpo un hombre pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Nakuru  
  
-Por dios! Es solo una mocosa de 16 años contra 3 hombres totalmente armados!!!!- Nakuru tomó asiento detrás de un escritorio cruzando una de sus piernas dejando ver una falda negra larga, con una abertura hasta el muslo, aun seguia fumando.- miren necesito que me la traigan.  
  
-De acuerdo señora, esta vez no la vamos a decepcionar...... nos retiramos con su permiso- dijo uno de los hombres. Ellos ya estaban cerca de la puerta cuando Nakuru volvio a hablar.  
  
-Tiene idea de ahora a donde se va a ir??? Una siempre que la vemos aquí de nuevo en su casa, desparece y tenemos noticias de ella un mes después de que esta en otro estado, pero eso si no sale de Estados Unidos.  
  
-Em bueno....... nosotros........-uno de los hombre volteo a ver a su compañero en busca de ayuda  
  
-Pues ....... pensamos.........  
  
-Ok no sirven para nada, nos veremos en dos dias en esta dirección....- Nakuru escribió en un papel y se la dio al trio- y asi sabremos a donde va.  
  
-----------  
  
-Si dije VAMOS......- el chico repitio  
  
-Olle no me agrada la idea......-Sakura le arrebató la mochila..- yo tengo una vida en las calles, no creo que tu "niño bonito" quiera vivirla, ademas estas cargado de dinero y de seguro que debe de haber gente que te reconozca... no? Por eso te han de haber peseguido aquí...........  
  
-Si dices que son tan conocido.....- el joven se acerco mas a Sakura con los brazos cruzados y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella- entonces dime como me llamo.  
  
Sakura comenzó a balbucear- em..... bu-bueno......emm Jack?  
  
-neeee respuesta equivocada- el ambarino nego con la cabeza  
  
-Ummm.......... Adam?.- Sakura se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, nunca habia sostenido una conversación con un chico ademas de que no fueran insultos y golpes.  
  
-Neeeeeee.- repitió el chico  
  
-ummmmm Evan????  
  
-Ne........ lo siento se agotaron tus oportunidades de castigo tendras que llevarme contigo....- el joven volvió a tomar la mochila de la chica y comenzo a caminar hacia la calle mas cercana.  
  
- Olle.- la ojiverde exclamó, el joven volteo.- por lo menos me vas a decir cual es tu nombre?  
  
-Mmmm no pero dime como quieras, quiero safarme de todo ese mundo del dinero y empezaré por cambiarme de nombre.  
  
Sakura lo detuvo con una mano y lo miró directo en la cara, el joven comenzó a ponerse rojo, lo cual Sakura vió y esboso una sonrisa mientras que con una mano, agarraba el menton de el y miró sus ojos y exclamó:  
  
-No se por que extraña razon te me haces conocido, pero eso no importa, si quieres entrar en este mundo, te lo advierto es tu ultima oportunidad de arrepentirte........  
  
Shaoran escuchó atentamente mientras se encontraba aun rojo y mas quieto que una tabla mientras Sakura lo examinaba, después respondió  
  
-Creeme que prefiero vivir sin lujos y sin tantas responsabilidades........  
  
-Ok- exclamo simplemente Sakura- ven vamonos de aquí, y me tienes que invitar algo de comer...... ahora tu nuevo nombre es "Matt"!  
  
-Alguna razon especial por el cual me llames asi?  
  
Sakura solo le sonrió y continuo- bueno me vas a invitar a comer algo o no?  
  
-Olleme pero con que dinero???  
  
Shaoran puso una cara furiosa, pero Sakura se le acerco peligrosamente (Mari. Ya saben cara a cara, pecho a pecho) y Shaoran se asusto por que sintio la mano de la joven en su trasero (Bad.- por cierto que no estaba del todo plano ) y saco una cartera de color café, donde le mostró a Shaoran una gran cantidad de dinero  
  
-Ohhhhh muy bien y ahora con esto podremos irnos de viaje........  
  
-De ViAjE?!?!  
  
--------  
  
Mari.- Somos malas realmente malas dejándolo asi el capitulo, aunque no lo seremos mas adelante........  
  
Bad.- Humm????  
  
Mari.- no nada Bad Girl solo aquí despidiéndome..........  
  
Bad.- y por que yo nunca me despido????  
  
-Marisaki- ummm bueno lo que pasa es que......  
  
-Bad.- Eriol!!!!! Podrias venir un momento............(ahí viene Eriol mientras Marisaki se desmaya de nuevo)  
  
Eriol- si quep querias?  
  
Bad.- mira querido Eriol aquí mi amiga sufre un colapso nervioso cuanod te ve, podrias hacerme el favor de llevrala al hospital por mi? tengo trabajo que hacer.....  
  
Eriol.- ummm de acuerdo...........(Eriol carga a marisaki y se va.....)  
  
Bad.- Bad bien ahora que se fueron estos dos yo me despido de ustedes, les agradecemos que se tomen su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia...... Reviews plis!!! A!! y tambien muchas gracias a todos los reviews que nos llegaron, de versa que se siente muy padre ver que los demas aprecian el trabajo de uno muchas grax! 


	3. Violencia en las calles, y la policia?

Bad.- Hola de nuevo!!! Aki me tiene otra vez supliendo a mi compañera Marisaki que aun se encuentra indispueta para presentarse, pero sin mas por el momento, me da ideas y yo completo el fic.

Voz.- Olle olle.........!!!!

Bad.- Hoe????? Quien me habla¡? (volteando para todos lados)

Voz.- Aca!! Aca abajo!

Bad.- aaaaaaaaaa eres....un........ peluche?

Kero.-NO SOY UN PELUCHE! Soy el guardian Keroberus... y bla....... y mas bla.......

Bad.- ¬ ¬ si como digas.........

Kero.- emmmm no importa solo vengo a quejrme de que no aparezco en el fic....... de hecho0 no apersco en ningun fic de la chiquilla magadalena o como sea que se llame!

Bad.- Se llama Marisaki ¬ ¬

Kero.- Bueno como sea, exijo una participación

Bad, Ok Kero pero por si no sabias estas incluido en el fic de "una aventura mas para la vida"

Kero.- si??? Y cual es ese????

Bad.- ¬ ¬# (comienza a perder la paciencia) en donde tambien aparece Harry Potter, las gemelas Zelleguer.........

Kero.- A!!!! Ya me acrode es donde una de esas gemelas se enamora de malfoy??? Y la pobre de Sakurita se enamora de Harry?y se habla hacerca de la mota??

Bad.- ¬ ¬# estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia peluche............

Kero.- ok n-n pero no te enojes si???

Bad.- podrias irte por favor tengo un capitulo por presentar............(Bad girl patea a kero y este sale volando por la ventana) ahora si, lamentamos la interrupcion y la tardanza de actualizacion pero es que mi compañera se ausento mas de lo debido, buieno ya me callo, les prometo que este capitulo tendra mas accion y se quedaran con la duda.

Capitulo 3

En un lugar de Estados Unidos 1988

Una casa en el campo, el viento se movia y hacia que los arboles jugaran con sus ramas, en una habitación de la casa la ventana de un balcon estaba abierta haciendo que las cortinas se movieran, la habitación era sencilla, una cama, un pequeño tocador, dos sillones pegados a una ventana y de frente al balcon una silla mecedora donde una mujer le cantaba una canción a un bebe que traia en brazos.

- Duerme ya, mi linda niña, que tus ojitos se cierren la sonido de mi dulce canción....... duerme mi niña, tu estaras en mis brazos, yo te protegeré y en cada despertar una sonrisa mia veras......

La bebe tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y con ojos soñolientos poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, su madre le quito una poco de pelo castaño claro que cubria la frente de la bebe, al quedarse profundamente dormida la bebe, un hombre entro en silencio y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la mujer, que ella al verlo le sornrio.

-Nadeshiko tienes que descansar, aun no te recuperas de la cirugía y cualquier descuido podrias caer en un grave estado.- comento el hombre ligeramente preocupado mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-Fuijiyata tranquilo, no te preocupes, no soy una joven debil, y mi pequeña niña me da todas las fuerzas que necesito para seguir adelante.

Nadesiko se levanto lentamente de la silla mecedora y se acerco un poco al balcon con su marido detrás de ella, ambos observaban con una gran sonrisa a su pequeña hija que dormia pacíficamente.

Oklahoma actualidad.

-Sakura, Sakura despierta!.- Matt sacudia ligeramente a Sakura quien se habia quedado dormida en un asiento de un autobús, era de noche y al parecer, habian llegado a donde Sakura queria llegar.

-Ok ya me desperte, lo siento pero me siento muy cansada, olle pero que es esto.- Sakura se habia dado cuenta de que traia el saco de Matt como una manta para protejerse del frio- por que tengo esto???.- Sakura le reclamó algo enojada gritandole

-Estabas temblando de frio y pues el lo menos que pude hacer fue ponértelo!.- Matt grito ya fuera del autobús, la gente que bajaba se les quedaba viendo. Sakura se sorprendio al gesto de Matt, el indignado comenzo a caminar hacia la estacion mientras Sakura pronuncio un ligero gracias que Matt alcanzo a escuchar y la volteo a ver, pero era demasiado tarde Sakura se habia ido a buscar su mochila.

A los 5 minutos ella llego con una cara algo avergonzada, Matt la esperaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, al llegar el se levanto le dio la espalda y le pregutno:

-Se puede saber que hacemos en Oklahoma?

-Si quieres venir conmigo deja de hacer pregunas y solo acepta los hechos, yo no te pedi que vinieras tu lo decidiste asi que ahora guarda silencio y pasame el periodico

-Ok pero para que lo quieres?

-Con una chingada (Mari.- expresión muy usada por los mexicanos bueno eso creo) solo pasamelo!!

-Olleme no te enojes idiota, pero no me trates como tu criado..- Matt hizo lo que Sakura le pidio

-Bueno gracias....-Sakura comenzó a leer atentamente el periodico del dia, y al parecer no habia nada importante en el, ya que a los 5 minutos lo dejo caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Matt hacia la salida de la estacion de autobuses.

En frente de esta habia una tienda de autoservicio (Mari.- ya saben esas chiquitas que tienen mesas para poder comer) donde Sakura sin penasrlo, se metio dentro de ella. Matt la seguia sin decir ni una palabra ya que sabia que volverían a pelear. (Bad.- una pequeña nota, Sakura trae el saco de Matt puesto)

-Mmmmm aquí venden cosas deliciosas......- susurraba Sakura mientras se iba a la seccion de comida rapida, donde en ese momento estaba ordenando un hot-dog. Matt la miraba con desconcierto.- que me vez??? Escoge algo de comer por que después no tendremos tiempo y tengo cosas que resolver antes de irnos a Texas.

Matt la escucho atentamente pero se aguanto sus comentarios, empezó a observar a su alrededor buscando algo que se le antojara, al final se decidio por unas papas, unas galletas y algo de tomar (Bad.- que rico y nutritivo banquete). Después de pagar y todo ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Matt observaba como Sakura comia desesperadamente, de repente sintio un poco de lastima por ella, al pensar que no habia provado comida mejor que esta.

-Que me vez- exclamo Sakura comiendo su hot-dog

-Nada, solo que cuando paremos en Texas te voy a invitar a cenar a un buen restaurante.- Matt dijo simplemente mientras comia sus papas, Sakura dejo el hot-dog muy bruscamente y le grito

-Yo no necesito nada de eso, niño rico, las lujurias déjaselas a quien las necesite, yo no quiero nada de eso.

-Lo siento solo era una sugerencia, o como quieras llamarle, pero no te tenias que poner asi, vaya que no puedes sostener una conversación como una verdadera joven, no una ...............- Matt se callo de golpe por que Sakura le habia dado una cachetada.

Sakura lo miraba con odio y lagrimas en sus ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente, Matt solo la miraban desconcertadamente.

-quedate aquí , ahorita vengo.- Sakura salio de la tienda, molesta pero con la cartera de matt.

Ella recorrio unas cuantas calles hasta que llego a una donde la conocia muy bien, solo esperaba que nadie la siguiera por que sabia el riesgo que presentaba llegar hasta ahí, y que descubrieran a "el". Se adentro en esa calle tan conocida por ella, en vez de calle era callejón, hasta el final de este toco tres veces a una puerta que era de color verde, donde no habia luz mas que la luna misma.

De la puerta salio una joven, algo mayor que Sakura, era alto delgado pelo blanco y al parecer su sortro parecia lleno de bondad pero al ver a Sakura se transformo en un rostro endemoniado, lleno de repulción.

-Vaya, Vaya a quien tenemos aquí, la famosísima Sakura........ me entere por las noticias que robaste una joyeria, bien por ti, y dime..... a que se debe tu visita a esta humilde morada?

-Humilde, lo dudo Yukito.- Sakura respondio en un tono de asco. El mencionado se enfurecio y tomo a Sakura por el cuello de su blusa

-Vuelve a repetirlo mocosa..........

-Haber haber, esperame tantito, yo vine aquí solo por una cosa......

Mientras Yukito y Sakura discutian, Matt escuchaba desde las sombras, por que al salir Sakura de la tienda se le hizo muy raro que conociera, calles de un estado que no era suyo. Muy atento escuchaba lo que se decian..............

-Ok, solo dame el dinero, y por lo que asaltaste ahora te voy a tener que subir el precio, preciosa (Mari.- ok muy malo pero no sabia como escribir esta parte) – Yukito se acerco muy indebidamente a Sakura oliendo su cuello, lo que causo que a Sakura le direa escalofrios.

-Toma el dinero.- Sakura lo sacó rapidamente de la cartera y se lo dio.- solo dame las pastillas rapido.

'Sakura es drogadicta?' pensó Matt mientras segui escuchando acercándose un poco mas.

-Ok.- Yukito guardo el dinero en su bolso del pantalón y entro de nuevo a la casa y salio rapido, con un frasco de pastillas en mano.- preciosa aquí tienes tu pedido.- Sakura se lo arrebata de las manos e intenta salir lo mas calmada posible pero Yukito la detuvo por el saco que traia y la jalo hacia el, abrazandola y susurrándole al oido

-Sabes...........(oliéndola) desde hace tiempo que me visitas y nunca as tenido tiempo de complacerme, eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos no?

-Sueltame, tu y yo no somos amigos para nada mounstro desgraciado!.- dijo Sakura intentando safarse de Yukito pero sin éxito

-Tu no te me vas.- yukito comenzaba a quitarle el saco a Sakura y con forcejeos comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica mientras esta lloraba y trataba de safarse.

-Dejame desgraciado.- Sakura exclamaba ya casi sin fuerza..........

(Bad.- Ok esta es mi parte favorita aquí viene el heroe)

Matt salio de las sombras y golpeo a Yukito en el estomago provocando que este soltara a Sakura, Matt la aytudo a sostenerse y comenzaron a correr pero yukito los alcanzó y llevo a Matt contra la pared y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo y después comenzo a golpearle el estomago. Sakura en el suelo, observo la escena y se avalanzó sobre Yukito dándole una patada, Matt respiro difícilmente y vio como Yukito estaba tendido en el suelo y Sakura en pose de batalla, Matt le dio el ultimo puñetazo a Yukito dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo mientras Sakura y Matt corrian de nuevo hacia la estacion de autobuses.


	4. Violencia en las calles, y la policia? I...

Marisaki: Hola pues bueno yo ya estoy de vuelta, lamento mi ida y el retraso del fic, pero me era muy dificl comunicarme con mi compañera lenteja que por cierto en este capitulo no estara presentando conmigo ya que yo le deje presentar uno.

Bueno este capitulo esta u poco mas serio, algo mas romántico, las cosas pasarn a lo mejor muy largas y el fic, no tendra mas de 12 capitulos se los puedo asegurar.

Ok queremos agradecer a:

**Yashi**: gracias por tu reviews, no te preocupes, pronto comenzaremos a ponerle el nombre en uno o dos capitulos es una promesa!! Esas pastillas, por cierto, tienen su porque pero eso no implica que Sakura sea drogadicta, lo veras en el capitulo 5 gracias!

**Tsuki** no te preocupes nos alegra que por lo menos tengas un tiempecito para nosotras, esos son las cosas que nos hacen seguir adelante.

**Kayla** Ahora este capitulo esta mas largo, esperamos que sea de tu agrado, y gracias por tus comentarios!!

**Cecy** perdonanos por no haberte agradecido antes pero no teniamos tiempo, y ahora que pudimos te agradecemos que te tomes tu tiempo en leer.

**Athena Ya actualizamos, espero que nos vuielvas a dejar tu comentario!**

Capitulo 4

Aun corriendo en las calles, Matt no dejaba a Sakura que le seguia el paso a Matt. Ella tenia lagrimas en su rostro, el pelo mas alborotado que nunca. La chica alzó un poco su mirada y observo como su salvador corria delante de ella, pero no soltaba la delicada mano de Sakura.

Ambos llegaron por fin a la estación de autobuses. Se detuvieron y respiraban agitadamente, Matt volteo a ver a Sakura. La chica miro los ojos de color ambar del joven, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura fue a refugiarse a los brazos de Matt, el sorprendido correspondió al abrazo y la apreto mas hacia si.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en silencio, Sakura temblaba del miedo, pero ya mas cerca de Matt pudo notar la protección que Matt brindaba en sus brazos, cosa que jamas un chico había hecho con ella. Sakura acerco su cara a la de Matt y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras Matt sorprendido no dejaba de verla.

-'Tan solo llevo tres dias de conocerte y has llegado a conmover mi corazon, pareces fuerte por fuera, mas sin embargo eres delicada como la flor de cerezo'- penso Matt

Nakuru estaba en una limusina con destino a un gran edificio en medio de N.Y. vestia un traje sastre de falda color rojizo que hacia juego con sus ojos rosados. (Mari.- no se si son rosados o mas fuertes pero en fin ustedes captan la idea) Por fin se detuvo la limusina y la dama bajo de ella y entro a un edificio muy lujoso.

Dentro de la construcción un hombre la esperaba cerca de la entrada, el vestia un traje de color negro y traia unos lentes del mismo color, Nakuru se acerco a el y le sonrio, el no hizo ningun gesto, solo la siguió cuando esta iba en camino al elevador para llegar al onceavo piso.

Saliendo del elevador ambos caminaron a la oficina donde se encontraba un gran empresario sentado esperándolos, el vestia un traje color blanco con una blusa azul marino y una corbata tambien blanca. Al entrar Nakuru con el misterioso hombre el empresario les dijo:

-Vaya, Nakuru James y Eriol Hiragizawa, pero que sopresa, esto es esquicito. Nunca pense verlos a ustedes dos juntos de nuevo después de..........

-Las relaciones labroales y las relaciones sentimentales no van de la mano mi querido Julio- Eriol Hiragizawa interrumpio a Julio al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes negros y dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Nakuru muy seria tomo asiento delante del escritorio de Julio.

-De acuerdo si asi lo desean, pero no te quedes parado Eriol toma asiento- exclamo el empresario al ver que Eriol seguía de pie mirándolo

-No gracias prefiero quedarme de pie, no creo que me quede aquí mucho tiempo. Solo vine por que la señorita James me lo pidió

-Por lo que veo es algo serio no Nakuru?

-Claro, ademas de otras cosas de negocios- exclamo Nakuru cruzando la pierna y viendo seductoramente a Julio, algo que Eriol noto pero no hizo ningun comentario.- pero mejor vayamos al grano, mi querida sobrina, Sakura, anda en sus rebeldías, es muy lista ademas de saberse cuidar por su cuenta, pero me trae de cabeza el asunto de que no quiera responder a los compromisos que tiene que hacer con la herencia de su familia.

-No creo que sea la unica.- exclamo una voz femenina desde la entrada lo cual hizo que los demas se exaltaran.- al parecer James tenemos algo en comun que nos trajo hasta aquí el dia de hoy- una señora de mediana edad (Bad.- ok cuarentona) entro luciendo un traje tipico de Hong Kong entro a la gran oficina donde tomo asiento a lado de Nakuru.

-Buenas noches señora Li- exclamo Julio poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia, Eriol lo imito y Nakuru solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza sonriendo.

-Lamento mi interrupcion pero sabia que James y Hiragizawa estaban aquí asi que necesitaba hablar con ellos antes de irme a mi pais por un tiempo.

-No se preocupe mi dama- Julio tomo de nuevo asiento- aquí estoy para servirle

-Gracias eso lo se de antemano, por que no continuas Nakuru.

Nakuru le dedico una sonrisa de ironia (Bad.- se nota como se quieren la una a la otra) y continuo diciendo- Y no solo a dejado toda la educación que se le a integrado durante 13 años sino ademas se a puesto a robar joyas de empresarios amigos nuestros y eso, me pone muy avergonzada.

-Y querida Nakuru por que no la as encontrado, por que no la as hecho regresar- pregunto Ielan manteniendo la calma

-por que se a convertido muy habil, todo el entrenamiento que le a enseñado el gobierno estadounidense lo a estado aplicando, y mis hombres cada vez que la tienen enfrente son derrotados por una mocosa de 16 años.

-Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño a tu sobrina- Eriol comentó

-Sinceramente no, lo unico que quiero es traerla de vuelta apara que me pueda quedar con todo su dinero, mi hermano me la encargó cuando murió, pero como ya no esta aquí, puedo usar a la niña cuantas veces quiera y para cuando no me sirva, desaserme de ella.

A Eriol e Ilean les corrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, aquellas palabras decian mas de lo que deberían..............

-Sakura ya te sientes mejor?- Sakura y Shaoran aun seguían en la estación de autobuses, el autobús para texas partia dentro de media hora, y Shaoran habia llevado a Sakura a tomar algo de beber por que estaba aun temblando y sin decir ni una palabra.

-Mjm- Saku respondio moviendo su cabeza, aun se desistia al hablar por que se sentia extraña hablando ahora con mas que un conocido, el unico hombre o niño con quien habia hablado asi, ademas de su mejor amiga fue a un niño que conocio cuando tenia 6 años, que desde entonces no ha vuelto a ver.

-Se que ahora no estas dispuesta a hablar, pero cuando lo hagas me gustaria que me respondieras a esta pregunta ¿quién eres?- Shaoran dijo muy serio y con cara de preocupación

Sakura habia escuchado perfectamente y se quedo sorprendida, analizando tambien la respuesta que estaría segura que mas adelante se la responderia con todo el corazon.

-Soy Sakura, nada mas.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí..................

Yukito estaba comenzando a despertar , se quejaba y se levantaba lentamente del suelo poniendo su mano en la cabeza, su ropa estaba toda sucia y su labio inferios comenzaba a sangrar.

-Ay dios......... esa estupida........ me las va a pagar.- comento el joven. Ya de pie, vió en el suelo el saco que Sakura traia puesto, lo levanto y comenzó a buscar en los bolsos del saco encontro una licencia y un boleto de autobús con destino a Texas.

-Vaya asi que vas para la Texas, me pregutno que vas hacer alla, eso si es que llegas.- Yukito dijo muy para si mismo, comenzo a ver la licencia donde se soprendio al ver que no era de Sakura, sino de un muchacho de 17 años, llamado Shaoran Li.

-Ahora veo quien fue quien te salvó, veamos que precio me dan por saber lo que averigue- Yukito comenzaba a salir del callejón y se estaba dirigiendo a la estacion de autobuses

De nuevo en la oficina de Julio

-Eres mala Nakuru- Julio dijo interrumpiendo la risa de nakuru

-Lo se, pero deja que ahora esta Ilean hable por que yo ya hable- Nakuru observo maliciosamente a Ilean, pero ella no le hizo caso y hablo mas con julio y Eriol que con Nakuru

-Bueno como decia, Sakura no fue la unica que huyo de su "familia" mi hijo Shaoran tambien a desaparecido, y vengo a pedirte que me ayudes a encontrarlo Julio, y a ti tambien Eriol, que eres amigo de mi hijo y sabes como actua.- imploro Ilean como una madre en busca de su hijo, no como nuestra querida Nakuru.

-Ilean no te preocupes te ayudare, tienes mi palabra.- Julio dijo y al observar la cara de nakuru tambien le dijo a ella- no te preocupes Nakuru yo encontrare a Sakura tambien.

-Eriol quiero que la busques, y me la traigas como sea, y tal vez si la encuentres te haga una recompensa.- Nakuru ahora le dijo al chico ojiazul mirándolo seductoramente

-No gracias para regalos baratos mejor los regreso (Mari. Jajaja lero lero Nakuru) pero te ayudare a encontrarla, es una promesa.- Eriol dijo serio, no a cambiado su expresión.

-Y sabes que cuando Eriol hace una promesa la cumple, es un joven de palabra- Julio agregó

-Bueno yo ya termine lo que tenia que hacer aquí, asi que con su permiso me retiro- Ilean se paro de su silla, Julio la imito y le hizo de nuevo una reverencia

-Yo tambien ya me voy con su permiso- Eriol se despidio y acompaño a Ilean hasta el elevador, pero Eriol se regreso y se quedo detrás de la puerta de la ofician para escuchar la platica de Nakuru y Julio, conociéndola, algo se tramaba.

-Vaya no puedo como te pudiste fijar en el niño Nakuru, tu eres toda una señora y andando con chiquillos- julio se levanto y fue a su bar a preparar unos tragos

-Lo se pero a pesar de su corta edad en la cama es muy bueno, cuando quiere- Nakuru se rio al comentarió

-Bueno esas son tus relaciones, ahora dime como van los negocios- julio regreso a su escritorio donde le dio a Nakuru un vaso con una bebida

-Van mal, los cargamentos de cocaina se han retrasado debido que en Florida se esta acercando un huracán el cual ataco ya a cuba, los viejos esos, quieren mas dinero debido a que perdieron su cosecha de marihuana.

-Esos inútiles, cuando aprenderan ........ y aquí, la droga que viene de europa?

-mal tambien, necesito la imagen de Sakura aquí, mientras todo el mundo ve como esta familia se queda sin sucesora no puedo hacer nada. Necesito a la mocosa para que detrás de ella pueda hacer esos negocios, por eso es muy importante que la encuentre ademas de que Ilean quiere acelerar el compromiso, ahora que encuentre a su hijo

-Y tu crees que lo encuentre?

-Mas vale, para que asi pueda matar al hijo y a Sakura y asi quedo con el espacio abierto para que mi hijo se haga cargo, ese seria alguien que si valdria la pena a la cabeza de la familia, no la mocosa

-Hijo? Cual hijo? Por lo que se tu no tienes uno...........

-No tengo pero esperare uno de Eriol.......

-Cuando?

-Cuando el vuelva a mi, lo siento pero el es tambien respetado por la sociedad, el tambien tendra su utilidad, pero cuando no, tambien le dire el adios..........

De regreso a Oklahoma

Yukito poco a poco se acercaba a la estacion de autobuses ya ahí pudo vero como Sakura y Matt salian de la tienda de autoservicio, Yukito se fue a una esquina donde estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para poder sacar de su tobillo una pistola y apuntar a los dos chicos

(Mari- lo siento pero aquí viene el efecto m-a-t-r-i-x) (Bad.- ok deja voy por mis lentes negros....)

Sakura se paralizó a escuchar como se oia el rechinar de una pistola.

Todo paso paso en menos de un minuto.

Yukito apuntó y disparó, Sakura alñ escucharlo, llevo al suelo al despistado de Matt y la bala los rozó y le llego a un hom,bre que rondaba por la calle, matt se levanto del suelo y se fijo de donde habia provenido la bala, y descubrio a Yukito en la esquina, Matt levanto a Sakura del suelo y los dos salieron corriendo mientras la gente que estaba alli comenzo a gritar y correr, los dos chicos aprovecharon y se fueron corriendo rogando por que yukito no los alcanzara, ahora era muy tarde para salir en autobús.

Rodearon la cuadra y encontraron a un señor que estaba hablando por telefono en una caseta mientras su auto(bad.- un honda civic, lo siento pero no podiamos poner un cohcezaso por que se veria muy sospechoso) estaba a lado de el estacionado con la puerta abierta y con las llaves del coche (Mari- a pero que gente de veras), Sakura se fue corriendo y se metio al carro, Matt la siguió y se fue al asiento del copiloto, el dueño del coche salio de la caste y le comenzo a gritar a Sakura mientras ella intentaba arrancar, Matt le grito:

-lo siento pero tenemos que llevarnos el coche- matt saco un puñado de dinero de la mochila de Sakura y se lo avento al señor – espero que lñe alcanze para otro!

Sakura pido el acelerador y al llegar a la esquina vieron a Yukito aun con la pistola en mano. El los vió y les apunto de nuevo mientras Sakura aceleraba y se alejaba. Yukito dio dios disparos los cuales fallaron y rapidamente el coche se perdia en las calles de Oklahoma para tomar la carretera con rumbo a Texas.

Bad.- esperen el siguiente capitulo!!!!

Reviews por favor!!!


	5. Llegamos a Texas!

Marisaki.- HHHhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooollllllllllaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bad.- olle me dejaste sorda!!!

Mari.- lo siento pero estoy muy feliz, es que ya vamos para 20 reviews!!!

Bad.- En serio? (bad gilr se pone a llorar de felicidad y se va con su amiga donde hace lo mismo) wow que bonito, ya ni en el otro fic.

Mari.- y lo se, y de antemano se lo debemos agradecer a todos los que leen nuestra historia, de verdad muchas gracias

Bad.- agradecemos a:

**Kayla** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pues tuvimos que lairlos de alguna manera por que ya teniamos el final de Eriol y necesitábamos la causa, la verdad somos muy malas........ jeje pero al final en especial Marisaki va a chillar jeje malas.....

**Ghia-Hikari **aquí te tenemos la actualizacon espero que sigas dejando tus comentarios

**Yashi ** Sabes que nunca vamos a dejar de agradecer que hayas leido nuestro fic, de nuevo gracias! Sabes se van a seguir generando muchas dudas durante el capitulo y estas mismas iran desapareciendo.... ya sabes que esperamos que dejas tu opinión!

Capitulo 5

Matt estaba dormido en el asiento del copitolo mientras estaba amaneciendo, Sakura estaba despierta y manejando, de hecho había manejado toda la noche intentando alejarse lo mas que podía de Yukito.

Sakura traia unas ojeras muy impresionantes, y sus ojos fatigados, pero al voltear a ver a Matt, y que tranquilo se veia dormido le daba cierta alegría para seguir conduciendo.

----------------------

Eriol Hiragizawa se encontraba en el aeropuerto de NY despidiéndose de la señora Li, que se veia preocupada, no solo por su hijo sino también por Eriol.

-Gracias señora- dijo Eriol

-Eriol no te sientas mas preocupado, yo te entiendo, se que aprecias mucho a Shaoran, y veras que esa señora (Bad- Nakuru) no hará nada ya que ella esta en mi poder.

-Que quiere decir?- Ilean le dio una sonrisa

-Tengo todas las copias de todos los negocios de Nakuru y julio acerca de los narcotraficantes, si ellos te hacen algo, o a Shaoran o Sakura sufrirán las consecuencias, además de la justicia, la maldición de mi familia.

-esta bien. Pero quien le dio esos datos?

-Sakura, ella fue entrenada y educada para seguir los pasos de su tía, pero ella no quiere ser así, por eso me los daba.

-Nakuru no sospecho nada?

-No..............Veo que sigues enamorado de esa señora

-Tal vez así sea, enamorado....... no lo se, a ella la conocí en un tiempo muy difícil, donde ella me drogaba y me obligaba a tener relaciones con ella, a cambio de que le ayudara, a conseguir negocios en Europa.......

-Sabes eso no es amor,es mas ni siquiera tiene nombre. Lo que pasa es que aun no has encontrado a esa persona que te aprecie y te ame como en verdad se hace, tu eres una buena persona y mereces lo mejor, al igual que Sakura y Shaoran.

-pero ellos no se conocen y ya están comprometidos desde hace años

-Quien dice que se puede enamorar hasta conocer perfectamente a la pareja?

Eriol se quedo intrigado a tal respuesta, conocía el comportamiento de Shaoran, y por lo que se oye, se puede dar una idea de cómo es Sakura, como podrán enamorarse dos personas tan diferentes?

--------------------

Matt comenzaba a despertarse cuando Sakura se estacionaba en una gasolinera (Mari.- o autoservicio, ya como sea) ambos viajaron del coche.

-Sakura que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Matt

-Necesitamos combustible para el auto- Sakura se dirigió a un empleado y le dio dinero para que hiciera lo que había dicho.

Matt la miró con incredulidad, y se fijo en el brazo derecho de Sakura que estaba sangrando debido a que traía un roce.

-Fue de la bala verdad?

-Hoe?- Sakura dijo despistada

Matt observó la mirada de Sakura, había cambiado en tres días, ahora se veía mas relajada, despistada y más dulce. Matt se quedo sorprendido, y le señalo el brazo derecho.

-O cielos, debí de haber estado más atenta, entremos por alcohol y unas vendas.....-Sakura entro de lo mas alegre a la tienda

-Y ropa......- sugirió Matt siguiendo a Sakura

Sakura se detuvo de golpe y de inmediato se desmayo cayendo en brazos de Matt

-Sakura que te sucede?- Matt la sacudía con fuerza, ella alcanzo a abrir muy poco sus ojos

-Es que estoy tan cansada que no puedo mantenerme de pie, maneje toda la noche, je lo siento pero me voy a dormir........

Y hecho y dicho Sakura se quedo en brazos de Matt, donde la llevó de nuevo al auto y le recostó en el asiento trasero, regreso a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas y tomo el volante para salir de nuevo a la carretera...........

---------------------

Ring Ring

El teléfono celular de Nakuru sonaba desesperadamente en medio e su habitación, ella entro corriendo para atenderlo, al hacerlo una voz masculina se escuchó:

-Nakuru?

-Quien habla?

-No interesa quien hable, solo te comento que tengo noticias de tu sobrina

-Quien eres?

-Digamos una persona que también tiene noticias sobre Shaoran Li.............

-Que quieres a cambio?

-No mucho, solo dinero, pero no te diré nada hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

-Ushhhhhh esta bien, tu dime el DIA y donde ......... ahí estaré............

-----------------

Sakura por fin despertó, después de horas de sueño, al parecer era de DIA, por que hacia frió y el sol iba saliendo

-Tanto dormí?............ Matt?- Sakura susurro y comenzó a voltear a todos lados y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en el auto.

Se encontraba dentro de una habitación de motel, por que había una nota del nombre de este en la mesa de noche, en ella había dos camas un baño, tele y un tocador. Matt no se encontraba en la habitación pero había dejado una nota pegada a la tele, Sakura se levantó por ella y la leyó:

_Sakura:_

_Fui por algo de comer, te cure tu herida del brazo y también te compre algo de ropa, por que la tuya no esta en buenas condiciones vuelvo en dos horas._

_Matt (según tu)_

-jaja, me pregunto si algún día me dirás tu verdadero nombre.........- Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Momentos después Matt entró a la habitación, vio la cama en que Sakura estaba dormida y observó que no estaba, se introdujo al baño a ver si estaba.........

----------------

(Mari.- de nuevo el teléfono) Ring Ring

Sonó en la oficina de Eriol, el contesto, y se sento en su escritorio

-Pronto (Mari.- forma italiana de contestar, lo siento pero no pude resistirme nn)

-Señor Hiragizawa tenemos noticias del joven Li, al parecer se encuentra en una carretera rumbo a Texas.

-De acuerdo como lo contactaron?

-Con su tarjeta de crédito, esta hospedado en un motel, y al parecer no va solo ya que pidió una habitación doble.

-jeje promiscuo el chico.........- sonrió muy galantemente (Mari. -Quien e puede resistir a eso......)

-Dijo algo señor?

-No nada muchas gracias.- Eriol colgó el teléfono y sonrió- me preguntó que hará en Texas el chico?. Será mejor que yo mismo vaya por el tal vez me encuentre algo o alguien interesante...... nunca se sabe........

Después de dicho esto, Eriol tomó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó a su secretaria (Bad.- lo se joven pero empresario y con secretaria)

-Si señor?

-por favor hágame una reservación para ir a Texas mañana mismo....... por favor

-----------------

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- Matt salió del baño con la cara roja y respirando agitadamente

Sakura salió después con toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y también con la cara roja, era obvio lo que había ocurrido en el baño, creemos que no se necesitan explicaciones.

-Por que nunca entras sin tocar la puerta se supone que eres un niño rico y tienes modales!!!- grito Sakura muy enfadada (Mari.- claro tiene sus razones)

-Pues nunca pensé que acabaras de salir de bañarte a parte quien no le pone seguro a la puerta!!!- respondió Matt desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Pues no se tu pero yo necesitaba mi privacidad además de que me tengo que bañar, no quiero apestar!

-Ok tranquila fue un accidente lo siento!- terminó Matt, y Sakura se callo de sorprendida.

-Esta bien.

Matt también la miró, pero esta vez mas como un amigo, que como un desconocido. El sacó algo de una bolsa de papel y se la dio a Sakura

-Toma es ropa, es lo que encontré, no se si sea de tu gusto pero fue lo único que encontré.

-oh, gracias- Sakura la tomó y se metió de nuevo al baño para cambiarse

después de esto, ella salió con unos shorts muy pequeños de mezclilla con una blusa negra con mangas pero cortas, también traia recogido su pelo en una coleta, Matt se sorprendió al ver lo bien que se veía, ella noto su mirada y se coloró un poco, al mismo tiempo que le dijo:

que me vez?

-emmm nada,

-podríamos irnos? Por favor

-Pero por que, pensé que querías estar un poco mas de tiempo además........

-No, por que así nos vamos a gastar mas dinero y es justamente lo que no quiero, quiero dárselo a ella.

-Quien es ella?

-La razón por la que me arriesgo en las calles..........

---------------------

Salieron del motel y condujeron todo el día y toda la noche hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado en Texas, por fin el desierto había desaparecido, había casas con pequeños jardines, y flores a su alrededor, también había algún árbol, y gente que caminaba paseaba a su perro, niños que jugaban. Matt noto esto mientras pasaban y Sakura (Bad.- que esta al volante) buscaba la casa de "ella".

Por fin eran las 7:00 de la mañana y se detuvieron en una casa pequeña humilde con pequeñas flores alrededor de una valla. La casa era cuadrada y de un solo piso, y estaba pintada de blanco.

-Aquí es....... vamos- Sakura se bajo del auto y Matt la siguió.

-Que estamos haciendo aquí??

-Sakura??? Eres tu?- una joven salió de la casa y se quedo en el cobertizo observando como la mencionada le sonreía y se acercaba a ella.

La joven de la casa tenia pelo largo y ondulado, negro como la noche, ojos violeta y su piel era fina y pálida, creo que todos la conocen la querida amiga de Sakura, en las malas y en las buenas ella.........

-Tomoyo como has estado? Te has tomado tu medicamento has descansado?- Sakura sentó a Tomoyo en una de las sillas que había en el cobertizo.

-Si cálmate estoy bien y dime quien es el joven que te acompaña?- preguntó con una sonrisa la dulce Tomoyo

-Ha yo soy............- dijo Matt algo nervioso

-la verdad no lo conozco, y no me interesa, solo se que se llama Matt por que yo así le puse- respondió Sakura sincera

-Ha bueno.... hola Matt mi nombre es Tomoyo Daydouji mucho gusto y bienvenido a mi casa, espero que sea de tu agrado- Tomoyo dijo esto dándole la mano al chico.

-Tomoyo toma aquí esta tu medicamento, sabia que tu medicina esta por acabarse así que vine lo mas pronto que pude pero hubo ciertas circunstancias que no me lo permitieron.- Sakura termino dándole una indirecta a Matt. El ahora entendía las cosas, y comprendió para quien eran las pastillas, y Sakura no es una drogadicta como pensaba.

-Gracias Sakura- Tomoyo tomo las pastillas que su amiga le daba y se dirigió a los chicos.- pero no se queden aquí afuera por favor pasen, traen alguna maleta?

-No- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Sakura no queria sacar su mochila y Tomoyo no sabia nada de ella.

-Ok bueno pasen estaba preparando el desayuno........

Los chicos entraron a la humilde casa donde solo habia 5 habitaciones, una la cocina, una sala, dos recamaras y un baño. Cuando entraron a la cocina esta olía delicioso Sakura comenzó a olfatear y con una sonrisa exclamo:

-Hot Cakes!!!! Mis favoritos!!- la chica comenzó a dar brinquitos mientras Tomoyo con una sonrisa servia los platos y Matt con una gota la miraba.

Después de servir y desayunar los tres chicos se quedaron sentados en una pequeña mesa cuadrada y comenzaron a platicar

-Y bien Matt de donde eres?- Tomoyo comenzo como si nada pero Sakura interrumpió a Matt

-Tomoyo prefiero no hablar de eso

Tomoyo la miró con cara sorprendida y al ver esto Sakura agregó

-Fue solo casualidad que lo vi eso es todo, llevo una semana de conocerlo, y eso es todo.

-de acuerdo Sakurita si eso es lo que dices. Por cierto la semana pasada estuvo aquí Alex y me preguntó por ti- al escuchar esto Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y comenzaron a volar corazoncitos

-Mi Alex?? Y que te a dicho, esta interesado en mi? tu sabes que yo no puedo hablar con el, no me gusta solo insulto y si lo lastimo? Lastimo sus sentimientos? Y no me querrá ver de nuevo? Y si me insulta de forma muy fea, y ya no le agrado y si dice que soy fea?

-Emmmmmmm- Matt hizo un ruido con su garganta y las dos chicas voltearon a verlo (Mari.- lo sacaban de la platica que feo sniff)- si no les importa voy a dar un paseo por las calles – Matt se levanto de la silla y salio con Sakura detrás de el. Los dos llegaron al cobertizo

-Por que te quieres ir?- preguntó Sakura

-No creo que sea conveniente escuchar su plática ademas me gustaría conocer este pueblo ya que nunca e estado aquí.

-Ok de acuerdo, solo asegúrate de llegar

-olle pareces mi madre!.- dijo Matt, Sakura se sonrojó a tal comentario y le dijo

-Bueno si no quieres aquí la dejamos te puedes ir, tu dinero me funciono bien, y yo no te habia dicho que vinieras conmigo tu lo decidiste!

-ok vale regreso después- Matt se fue caminando por la calla y se perdió de la vista de Sakura, esta entró de nuevo a la casa.

Al doblar la esquina unos jóvenes se comenzaron a amontonar frente a el, y había un chico delante de todos ellos, pelo güero y ojo claro ((Bad.- un singular estadounidense)) y se acerco a Matt

-Alejate de Sakura........

-----------

Ok aquí dejamos el capitulo, esperamos sus reviews!


	6. Por que tenemos que pelear?

Capitulo 6

-Que quieres decir?-Matt dijo indignado

-No te hagas el gracioso idiota, aléjate de ella, ella tiene que ser mía........

-De que hablas?- comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que este joven pudiese hacerle a Sakura

-Ya lo veras, mientras tanto, alejate de ella, si sabes lo que te conviene......- el chico le alzó el de do de forma amenazadora.

Matt se quedó en silencio, todos los jóvenes comenzaron a alejarse de donde se habian amontonado, el güero miro por ultima vez a Matt y comenzó a alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

---------

**Casa de Tomoyo**

-Y bien por fin me vas a decir quien es el chico?- pregunto Tomoyo intrigada

-Ya te le dije lo conoci por casualidad en N.Y.

-Regresaste a N-Y?

-Si tuve que hacerlo, tengo que saber como están las cosas y como Nakuru se acaba el dinero.

-Sakura debes regresar y encargarte de la herencia y la tradición de tu familia!- Tomoyo le suplicó

-Tomoyo sabes que no lo haré, no pienso regresar a un mundo de lujurias, de cosas absurdas, donde todo se basa en el dinero y tarde o temprano alguien morirá por alcohólico.

-Vaya tu y tus ideas poéticas

-Olle algo que e aprendido de la escuela y es lo unico que me agrada es la literatura.

-Hay Sakurita, no hay quien te cambie

-Ya vez, ajajajajaja olle por cierto como has seguido? Has ido al doctor?

En la cara de Tomoyo se borró una sonrisa para dar paso a una cara llena de seriedad.

-Fui la semana pasada, tuve una decaída me desmayé, al despertar hable con el doctor vino, me checó y dijo que me hiciera unos análisis, pero no tenia el dinero suficiente......

-Tomoyo!!! No te has tomado tus medicamentos, como quieres aliviarte si no sigues la receta del medico! Eres..........

-Sakura por favor! Estas ciega que no te quieres dar cuenta de la realidad? Soy pobre, no tengo familia, no hay nadie que espere por mi después de que salgo a la calle, y mi enfermedad no tiene remedio, me voy a morir! Son mejor asi las cosas.- Después de soltar todo la de ojos azules suspiró y comenzó a llorar en silencio con ojos llenos de tristeza

-Tomoyo no es cierto, no es cierto!!! Tu te vas a alivias, en serio, hazlo por mi por favor......

-Sakura date cuenta de la realidad.- repitio su amiga

Sakura indignada se paro de las mesa y salio de la cocina y se encerró en una de las dos habitaciones de la casa, Tomoyo suspiro de nuevo y se limpio las lagrimas de su delicado rostro y miró hacia el vacío mientras el silencio reinaba en la pequeña casa

--------

Matt caminaba por las calles muy pensativo, estaba seguro de que algo malo iba hacer aquel chico a Sakura, no le diria nada a su compañera para no alterarla además de que lo determinaría loco y quien sabe que otras cosas empezaría a decir.

El chico ambarino alzo su mirada y se fijo en las calles llenas de tierra, debido a que el pueblo estaba en campo abierto. La gente pasaba a su alrededor platicando, leyendo o inclusive cantando. Al terminar la cuadra salio a un especie de parque con un pequeño quiosco en el centro de el. No Había muchos árboles pero unos pocos se observaban.

Matt cruzo la calle y caminó alrededor de el observando el quisco, al terminar de dar la vuelta se encontró con una anciana que estaba sentada en el suelo vendiendo flores, el miro las clases de flores que tenia, y decidió comprar unas margaritas para Tomoyo, como una especie de gratitud por dejarlo estar en su casa.

-Disulpe cuanto cuestas las margaritas?- dijo amablemente el chico, la anciana levanto su mirada y lo miró fijamente antes de decir su precio

-Para ti hijo son 3 dolares.- Matt sacó el dinero y se lo dio la anciana le dio las flores.

Justo cuando Matt comenzaba a alejarse la anciana le dijo:

-Muchacho vuelve aquí.

Matt se detuvo y la observo, fuera de si, Matt obedecio y regreso. La anciana con una sonrisa saco un tulipán de un ramo y se lo dio al chico

-Toma el dia en que sepas en verdad quien es la chica, dasela, son sus favoritas.

-Como dice?- Matt tomo la flor aun desconcertado.

La anciana volteó a ver detrás de ella en dirección al quiosco, en el habia un arbol, un arbol de flor de cerezo. Matt miró el arbol y el viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que pequeños petalos de la flor cayeran suavemente al suelo.

-Gracias señora- Matt le dirigió una sonrisa, ella se la respondió y agregó

-Por cierto ten cuidado con los coches.......

Matt al oir esto, le causo escalofrió no sabia por que pero eso no le habia agradado nada. El ambarino en silenció comenzó a alejarse de la anciana, decidio a terminar de recorrer el pequeño pueblo.

-----------

Eriol se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un avión escuchando musica con unos audífonos. También entre sus manos había un periódico que en ese momento leia. El chico albino se veia preocupado por el paradero de su amigo, no sabia en que estado se encontraba tanto físicamente y emocionalmente.

Antes de la partida de Eriol, él había recibido la llamada de Nakuru diciéndole que habia que cuidarse por que Shaoran no estaba solo y al parecer el acompañante de este resultaba peligroso.

Pero era Nakuru quien lo decia, probablemente era otra de las borracheras de ella, ya que desde que la conoce sabia de su ámbito y no seria la primera vez que diria alguna de sus disparates.

Aunque por el otro lado, tal vez tenga razon a parte de que los datos de su tarjeta de crédito últimamente incluian gastos de una segunda persona, pero quien seria esa misteriosa persona que lo acompañaba?

Eriol se hizo estas preguntas en su cabeza, después de un rato volvió a dirigir su atención al periodico y encontro un articulo interesante, acerca de un robo que se había cometido hace una semana.

Reciente salto por un menor 

_Martes.- en la ciudad de Nueva York ocurrió un hecho que se a convertido un poco mas comun en la historia de los asaltos. A las 17 hrs. Ocurrio en asalto en un prestigiado banco de la ciudad, lo mas interesante de esto es que fue una joven quien lo cometió habiendo tres policas dentro del banco._

- La verdad que patéticos policas que no la pudieron detener, la seguridad en estos dias ha bajado de nivel, el gobierno deberia hacer algo al respecto- comento el joven interrumpiendo su lectura.

Al parecer traia un baston en mano el cual dejo a los policias inconscientes antes de que ellos pudieran agredir contra ella, ya que con la descripción se dedujo a que era una mujer. La joven se llevo la cantidad aproximada de 100,000 dls. Y aun no se conoce el paradero de esta.

Eriol terminó de leer y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Podria ser una chica con mucho entrenamiento, o a caso podria ser..................

-----------

**Calles pueblo de Texas**

Sakura habia salido de la casa de Tomoyo con la escusa de que tenia que comprarse algo de ropa, ya que habia perdido la suya en N.Y. Ya era de noche y Matt aun no regresaba a la casa.

Vagabundeando en las calles Sakura fue a un supermercado y comrpo leche, pan y cosas que sabia que Tomoyo necesitaria, y algunas cosas mas, ya que estaba pensando en viajar en dos semanas mas, pero primero tendría que dejar bien a Tomoyo.

Al salir de este, Sakura se encontro frente a frente al chico güero que le habia detenido el paso a Matt hace unas horas. El chico le dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura la cual se puso roja pero su aspecto siguió serio. Ella camino hacia otro lado pero el chico le detuvo el paso nuevamente, Sakura se cansó de eso y le dijo:

-Estupido podrias quitarte intento caminar hacia la calle

-No. No por que no te quedas aquí y platicamos, no creo que en tu casa se enojen o si?- el güero atrapo a Sakura en una pared ella comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa pero su actitud no cambiaba.

-Dejame ir, de acuerdo- la chica empujo al güero y comenzo a caminar, el chico traia una sonrisa en su cara y observo a Sakura alejarse ademas de cierto encantos de la chica (M.- pues claro con un minishort quien no te va a voltear a ver?).

-Sakura nos vemos mañana en el café "Blue" a las 3:00 no te tardes!

Sakura se habia detenido para escuchar las palabras del chico y sonrojarse subitamente, después reaudó su cvamino a la casa de Tomoyo con 4 bolsas en su mano.

Llegando a la casa notó que Matt ya habia llegado y un olor delicioso inundaba la casa, la comida de Tomoyo siempre era la mejor desde que podia recordar. Dejo las bolsas cerca de una mesa que habia en la sala y pudo notar encima de ellas unas flores. Sakura volteo a ver la cocina y observo que en la cocina se encontrab Matt abrazando a Tomoyo que esta no rechazaba el abrazo de este, a decir verdad se encontraban muy juntos y eso le causo cierta rabia a Sakura.

Ella los observo un momento y de nuevo salio de la cocina silenciosamente y salio de nuevo de la casa, queria sentir su enojo pero afuera donde no pudiera desquitarse con ellos, pero...........

Pensándolo bien......¿yo quien soy para permitir eso? Nadie............ yo nunca sere alguien.........- Sakura se dijo a si misma y comenzo a caminar lejos de la casa.

----------

**De nuevo en la casa**

-Tomoyo te encuentras bien?- Matt dijo dejando a Tomoyo sentada en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa. La mencionada tenia la piel mas palida que nunca y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente

-Si.....fue solo....... un desgaste de energia......- trato de decir lo mas normal que podia

-No te conozco muy bien Tomoyo pero digo que eso fue un desmayo, si no te hubiera atrapado te hubieras golpeado la cabeza.........

-Gracias- Tomoyo le dijo mirándole a la cara y después le dedico una sonrisa la cual tranquilizo mas a Matt

-Por cierto donde esta Sakura?- dijo el chico aun preocupado

-Ok..... fue a comprar unas cosas dijo que no tradaba........

-Hace.............cuanto tiempo?

-Eh....... creo que ya se tardó.

-Ok voy a buscarla tu quedate aquí ve a tu recamara y descansa, yo buscare a Sakura si?

-Esta bien, pero asegurate de que nada malo le pase.......- Tomoyo cambio su expresión comfrome se levantaba

-Por que lo dices?

-Es solo que este no es un pueblo muy seguro de noche. Corre y encuéntrala......

Matt salio rapido de la casa y se preguntaba donde pudiera estar la chica, empezo por recorrer varias cuadras cerca de la casa, y se dirigio a la zona comercial donde penso que aun podria estar comprando pero comforme pasaba el tiempo llego la 1 de la madrugada, y se acaban las posibilidades de encontrar a sakura.

Matt regreso dos veces a la casa para ver si la chica de ojos esmeralda ya habia llegado pero no lo habia hecho. El ultimo lugar por buscar era el pequeño quisco del parque. El chico fue hasta ese lugar y encontró a Sakura sentada en el piso del quisco con mirada hacia el suelo y perdida, temblando de frio. Matt llego a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola- dijo Matt intentando llamar la atención de esta

Sakura no dijo nada

-Sabes hace frio aca y como no llevas ningún abrigo te vas a enfermar

-No importa- la chica alsó la mirada y se levanto seguida de Matt

-Como que no importa?- los chicos comenzaron a caminar fuera del parquecito

-no importa.... tengo una rabia que me mantiene hirviendo por dentro, eso para mi me hace perder el calor pendejo- Sakura daba la vuelta al paruqe y detrás de ella segui Matt

-Ok bueno como quieras ese es tu problema, llevo toda la noche buscándote preocupado y tu dices que no te importa!- Matt comenzó a cruzar la calle de espladas

-Pues no te hubieras molestado en buscarme hubieras estado mejor estando en la cama con mi mejor amiga!-Sakura le grito desde el parque

-que? Piensa lo que quieras, para tu información ni ella ni yo tenemos algo.......- matt alzo los brazos e forma de enojo y vio como unas luzes comenzaban a iluminar su espalda

un coche salio a toda velocidad de una calle.El conductor no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Matt cruzando la calle asi que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y lo golpeo mandándolo a volar.

Sakura observo esto horrorizada y grito:

Matt!!!!!!!!!


	7. Idas al hospital

Capitulo 7

Idas al hospital.

Matt yacia en el suelo inconsciente y de su cabeza comenzaba a derramarse sangre. Sakura corrió a su lado llorando y con cara de desesperación, al llegar a el se arrodillo y lo comenzo a mover para que se despertara, lo cual sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Matt lo siento..... soy una irrazonable, lo siento debi haberte escuchado, tu siempre preocupado por mi......

El conductor se orillo y se bajo del coche y fue a lado de Sakura con un telefono en mano. Al ver el estado del chico llamo al 911 pidiendo una ambulancia, al terminar de hacerlo se arrodillo junto con Sakura y le dijo:

-Lo siento no lo vi venir, yo me hare cargo de todo

-No te preocupes todo fue mi culpa....... – la chica seguía llorando y viendo el rostro de su amigo. Al ver a la joven el conductor tambien miró al chico y al reconocerlo dijo:

-Shaoran?

-Hoe asi se llama?- Sakura interrumpió su llanto y miro a un chico albino con gafas y ojos azules.

-Pues si....

-----------

**Horas después en el hospital**

-Sakura?- Tomoyo gritaba mientras caminaba angustiosamente en los pasillos de un hospital del mismo condado donde vive ella.

-Tomoyo? Que haces aquí?- Sakura dijo ya cuando la chica estaba a su lado

-Recibi tu mensaje como esta el?

-Pues no se, se lo llevaron a observaciones recibió un golpe en la cabeza pero eso es todo lo que se.- dijo Sakura tristemente mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Tomoyo observó a su amiga y exclamo con una sonrisa- tranquila Sakurita ya verás que todo estara bien.

-No lo puedo evitar Tomoyo, esto fue mi culpa yo lo se

-No te culpes......

--Señorita aquí esta tu café.......- Un chico con gafas le dio un vaso de café a Sakura mientras el sostenía otro en su mano- pero veo que nos va a ser falta otro- dijo mientras observaba a la acompañante de Sakura y le sonreia- disulpe mi mala cortesía gusta café?- el chico le preguntó.

Tomoyo miro el café que el joven traia en su mano, lo miró a el y después a Sakura y murmuro solo para su amiga:

-Ahora vengo Sakura, voy por algo de café tengo un poco de frío no me tardo- y la chica se alejo sin hacerle caso al chico, Sakura no pudo evitar reirse ante la cara de desconcierto del chico.

El no dijo nada aunque si mostró una cara de molesto, nunca le habian rechazado algo, jamas y lo hacia tan bien gracias a unos consejos de sus amigos, pero ella se habia negado, es mas ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta, esa chica que se pensaba? Seria un pequeño reto que tendría que cumplir........

--------

Saliendo de la sala de operaciones un doctor se acomodaba su bata y recorria un estrecho pasillo blanco para llegar a la sala de espera donde tres chicos lo estaban esperando.

-Doctor como esta Shaoran?- el chico albino se levanto de una silla y se fue con el doctor. Sakura que estaba sentada en otra silla con Tomoyo, se levanto y su amiga fue detrás de ella para escuchar la explicación del doctor.

-Salió bien de la operación afortunadamente tuvo un golpe no muy grave en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo cocimos y no sufrió daños cerebrales, y se pierna derecha esta fracturada por lo que tendrá que estar 5 meses en reposo.- dijo el doctor algo orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Disculpe doctor cuando podría salir del hospital?- Sakura preguntó algo timida. El doctor la observó y le sonrio

-No se preocupe en una o dos semanas se lo podrán llevar.

-Gracias doctor por todo.- el chico le ofreció la mano al doctor y el se la estrechó y después de esto se fue por donde venía dejando a los chicos mas tranquilos.

-Bueno esto ya paso- Sakura se dijo a si misma pero los otros dos chicos la escucharon

-Tranquila Sakurita......- Tomoyo soltó una sonrisa y miró su reloj y continuo-..... cielos es tarde, me tengo que ir tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Pero no entras a trabajar hasta dentro de tres horas- Sakura dijo soprendida.

-Si pero aun esta con un poco de sol, pero ya mas de noche no puedo me da miedo asi que con su permiso- Tomoyo hizo una inclinación y se alejo, pero un chico la alcanzó

-Si quiere yo con gusto la llevaré a salvo hasta donde tenga que ir

-Señor Hiragizawa- Tomoyo dijo friamente lo cual hizo que al nombrado le dieran escalofrios incluso a Sakura que sabia que su amiga jamas habia actuado con alguien asi- no necesito de sus servicios no soy idiota para llegar a perderme y no soy una niña, por favor deje que siga mi camino y NO MOLESTE.

Tomoyo se alejo dejando a Eriol y Sakura frios ante su actitud.

----------

**Dos semanas después**

-Shaoran con cuidado no queremos que te lastimes- dijo Eriol ayudando al nombrado

-Por ultima vez estoy bien yo puedo solo!- Shaoran se sentaba con muchas dificultades en su cama en una habitación del hospital. El chico traia su pierna derecha enyesada y una veda en su cabeza. Sakura que estaba presente en la habitación no decia nada y nada mas observaba al chico hasta que finalemente habló

-Todavía no me puedo acostrumbras al hecho de que te llames Shaoran-

El chico also su mairada para ver a Sakura de pie con brfazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

-La verdad no me interesa tu opinión- firamente el chicho hablo y se recosto, Eriol lo miró sorprendido y le dijo a ambos chicos

-Ustedes dos que se traen para andarse hablando asi? Por dios no son del todo desconocidos!- Sakura y Shaoran le lanzaron una mirada de odio y Eriol solo sonrió al notarlas.

-Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- Sakura se alejo aun con brazos cruzados

Cuando por fin la chica había desaparecido de la habitación Eriol miró a Shaoran seriamente y decidió a hablar .

-Bueno compañero por fin te encuentro aunque no como debería

-Ok dime ya para que has venido? Mi madre te pidió que regresara verdad?- Shaoran desvió su mirada hacia la ventana

-Mira no te lo tengo que decir tu mismo lo has dicho pero no puedes dejar a una jovencita así esperandote, tal vez inclusive sea el amor de tu vida!

-Por dios Eriol no hables como una mujer, tu sabes que odio esas cosas, si me e de enamorar lo haré conociendo a la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

-Y esa persona no será esta encantadora jovencita llamada Sakura?- Eriol dijo con picardía observando la reacción de su amigo el cual no pronunció ninguna palabra.- Ok mejor ya vamonos me quiero ir de este hospital que ya me harto, a parte la casa de la señorita Daidouji es mas linda y acogedora

-olle que tienes con Tomoyo?

-Nada solo que es muy misteriosa........

-Aja eso ni quien te lo crea es que no aceptas el simple hecho de que ella no esta a tus pies como suelen hacer las chicas que llevas todos lo viernes y sabados a tu casa.

Eriol no dijo nada al comentario y solo sonrió mientras iba por una silla de ruedas para su amigo.

--------

Alex, el chico intersado por Sakura observaba sentado en una banqueta como la chica pasaba en la acera de enfrente caminando con muchas tranquilidad. El se levantó y fue a parar la camintata de esta. Sakura al tenerlo frente a ella se puso sumamente nerviosa y el le dirigio una sonria de picardia observándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Hola Sakura como estas

-Qu-qu-e te interesa?- la chica trataba de sonar lo mas normal q pudiera

-No nada mas queria saber para ver si estabas de buenas para salir conmigo esta semana- el chico trato de tener una sonrisa de tristeza para convencer a Sakura.

-Salir conmigo?

-Si acaso nadie te habia preguntado eso?- comento sabiendo la respuesta

-Pues...........

-Solamente dime a que hora te paso a recoger a tu casa al proximo viernes?

-Yo este. .....no.......

-Esta bien a las 8, ponte guapa quiero recordar esto toda la vida

Sakura no respondió y vio como su chico se alejaba mientras ella se ruborizaba al pensar que por fin un chico se habia interesado por ella.......

--------

-Disulpa Shaoran como te encuentras?- Tomoyo entraba a la habitación donde estaba el chico sentado y mirando por la ventana

-Bien gracias Tomoyo

-Aquí tienes algo de comer, no has comido nada desde que llegaste.

-Gracias........... sabes donde esta Sakura?- Shaoran preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupado Tomoyo solo sonrrio

-Fue a comprarse algo para salir el viernes

-A donde va a salir?

-Un tal Alex la invitó a salir

-Alex? De casualidad no es un chico güero y de ojo claro?

-Jrjjejeje si de hecho.- Tomyo salio de la habitación feliz pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrarse cara a cara frente a Eriol.

-Bueno dias señorita Tomoyo

Tomoyo no respondió solo lo miró y alzó la ceja en forma desaprovante y se alejó pero Eriol la tomo por el brazo

-Se puede saber por que me odia?- el chico pregunto tendiéndola mas cerca de si

-Sueltame!

-Solo dime

-Ok se lo diré jamas habia conocido a nadie tan arrogante, presumido, idiota, mujeriego, en mi vida. No se como se las arregla para hacer todo eso junto, digame hay alguna escuela donde enseñen eso? Por que en las publicas de aquí no se enseñan eso, a pero lo olvidé ademas de todo lo que dije tiene usted dinero, asi que debe haber una escuela donde enseñen toda esa clase de actitudes no?

-Oyeme no me insultes!- Eriol con tanto enojo la avento y le chica chocó contra la pared.

Tomoyo respiraba agitadamente y miraba a Eriol con mucha furia, la chica puso su mano en su otros y se alejo con pasos retumbando por la sala hasta que llego a la cocina. Eriol la siguió con la mirada aun enojado, pero se calmo al recordar con la fuerza que la habia empujado. Eso no se hacía aunque mas enojado que estuviera, penso ir a disculparse con la chica cuando escuchó unos platos rompiéndose en la cocina.

Eriol corrio hasta la cocina y encontró a Tomoyo tirada en el suelo mas pálida que nunca con ojos cerrados, unos platos estaban rotos alrededor de ella.

El albino agarró a Tomoyo en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo y salio de la casa en un coche color negro con rumbo al hospital. Shaoran estaba de pie en la sala y había observado todo lo que su amigo habia hecho.

Cuando llegó Sakura a la casa Shaoran le contó todo, y nada mas Sakura escuchaba con una cara de espanto


	8. Por que hacen daño a las mujeres!

Capitulo 8

-Sakura calmate por favor!

-Shaoran como quiertes que me calme si no se en que estado se encuentra mi amiga!

-Lo se pero no sabemos a donde la llevo lo mejor sera esperarla aquí, mas bien esperarlos.- Shaoran trataba de calmar a Sakura mientras esta caminaba para todos lados en la pequeña sala de la casa, Shaoran la observaba sentado en el sofa y su pierna recardada en la mesa de centro con el yeso.

---------

**Hospital**

Eriol se encontraba en la sala de espera, con la cara palida y pensativo al cabo de unos instantes un doctor se acerco a el y le comenzo a decir acerca de la situación de la joven Tomoyo

-Doctor digame como se encuentra?- Eriol tomo asiento de lado al del doctor

antes de darle una respuesta concreta el doctor cheko de nuevo el fólder que traia en manos, lo analiso nuevamente y miro serio a Eriol.

-No se encuentra nada bien, todo su sistema inmunológico cayo gravemente lo cual es normal en la anemia, al parecer la joven ya traia esta enfermedad de tiempo atrás y tomaba algunos medicamentos pero no con el uso frecuente, asi que por eso a tenido varios desmayos. Ademas trae una ligera carga de estrés lo cual tambien implica en su enfermedad, pero tambien pude observar que teia un pequeño golpe en su hombro derecho........- el doctro concluyo esperando una respiuesta del albino pero esta no llego.

Eriol se levanto del asiento y dijo:

-Digame la chica se puede salvar?

-Si....... pero.......

-Pero que?

-No aquí, no en este hospital, ni siquiera en el estado.......

--------

**Casa de Tomoyo**

Al cabo de un rato Sakura se tranquilizo y se sento enfrente de Shaoran con la vista al suelo.

-Como pudo pasar esto?.......- suspiro la chica, Shaoran la miro tratando de examinar a la chica, pero sentia tristeza al verla asi, deseo poder pararse y abrazarla aunque sabia de antemano que cualquier intento de esos, recibiria como premio un golpe.- yo que quiero que se recupere que empieze una nueva vida.........

-Sakura de casualidad Tomoyo ya conocia a Eriol?- Saku levanto su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada tierna de Shaoran esto enrojecio a la chica haciendo que desviara la mirada

-Tomoyo me habia comentado algo acerca de que lo habia conocido en la secundaria pero realmente no se si tuvieron algo- concluyo la chica pensando en la siguiente pregunta de Shaoran.

-Ok

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, Alex me espera......

-Que.......- Shaoran salio de su trance- con quien vas?

-Que titiche!

-que que?

-Que te-importa-metiche!

-Uta que delicada

-que metiche! A haber cuando te dejas de interesar en mi vida y te buscas por lo menos una cualquiera de medio tiempo al fin que no cobran mucho!- Sakura grito mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

Shaoran la siguió con la mirada, y no dijo nada ante el grito de ella, pero por lo menos hizo que el pensara en algo en lo cual no habia pensado en mucho tiempo: amor.

--------

**De vuelta al hospital**

Tomoyo comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y empezo a examinar el lugar donde estaba, un ligero movimiento hizo que algo en su brazo derecho le causara cierto dolor. Se volteo para mirar: traia una mariposa con una aguja que la estaba alimentando de suero.

Entonces comenzo a observar mas la habitación, era blanca, limisima y ordenada y notenia ventanas, tenia de un lado la cosa esa del suero (masri.- lamentamos no saber el nombre de esa cosa.... mil disulpas) y traia un cable que le salia del pecho hacia una maquinita, del otro lado de la cama mas maquinas haciendo ruidos exraños.

Cuyando termino de examinar el lugar empezo a recordar lo que hace unas horas habia pasado, los gritoneos con Eriol, cuando la empujo y cuando se fue directo a la cocina......

-hay Eriol...... es increíble que no me reconoscoas.........

-Dime entonces quien eres para poder acordarme de ti......

Tomoyo se sorpendio al ver que alguien le contestaba, miro hacia donde estaba la puerta y encontro al chico albino todo despeinado y cansado, Tomoyo con cara de muy pocos amigos volteo hacia un lado y le respondio:

-Con cuantas te has acostado desde la secundaria?

-¨Pues en si............ un momento como q desde la secundaria? De donde me conoces?

-mas bien desde donde te conoci.......- Tomoyo lo miro directo a los ojos, algo que hizo que Eriol le dieran escalofrios esa mirada.........

-Un momento no creo que seas Tomoyo Daidouji

-Din din din! Tenemos un ganador...... y detrás de la cortina numero uno

-Aun conservas ese carácter tuyo

-Solo actuo asi con personas hipócritas y volubles (Bad.- au esa si q le tuvo que haber dolido!)

----------

**de regreso en la casa**

Shaoran fue en busca de sus muletas y con ayuda de esas comenzo a recorer poco a poco la casa.

Sakura ya se habia alejado de ahí y llego hasta la esquina, ya era de noche y estaba esperando a Alex un poco nerviosa sdabiendo que era su primera cita y lo bien que la iba pasar, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en Tomoyo sdabiendo que podria estar en cualquier lugar. Aunque tambien cuantas veces la invitaban a salir?

Alex comenzo a aparecer frente a ella prendiendo un cigarillo y tirando el cerillo al suelo, Traia una chamarra negra y uno jeans, y al observar a Sakura esperándolo una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y mas por que no habia nadie en la calle, desierta completamente.

-Hola Sakura

-Ho-hola

-No me digas que estas nerviosa?- dijo esto mientras la abrazaba

-No claro que no como crees........- sakuro empezo a olfatear su perfume mientras el con una sonrisa acariciaba el pelo de la chica

-Pues preparate..... ya que tu yo estaria temblando de miedo- Alex comenzo a lamer el cuello de Sakura y ella se percato después y comenzo mas bien trato de safarze pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Alex la tenia contra si y comenzo a llevarla a un callejón para evitar que hubiera alguien que los viera. En sus intentos en vano Sakura hizo lo unico que pudo haber hecho: llorar y gritar.

Shaoran escucho el grito de la chica e intento recoger sus muletas y trato lo mas rapido de llegar a la puerta pero esta se abrio subitamente y de ella entraron un chico de pelo güero jaloneando a Sakura y esta trataba de librarse de el, pero el la atraia hacia si besándola con fuerza y la chica comenzaba a llorar. Después la arrojo al suelo y comenzo el a desabrocharse el pantalón y después fue con Sakura y al ver que la chica no se dejaba le solto un golpe en el estamogao y otro en su rostro

-Por favor suéltame yo no te quiero de esta manera- susurro la chica.

Shaoran al observar la escena reacciono y con ayuda de sus muletas y con sus fuerzas.......digamos que le dio........ le partio la mandarina en gajos dejándolo en el suelo inconciente.

Sakura se encontraba en el suelo con toda su ropa desacomodada y su pantalón desabrochado y con el ojo morado y respiraba agitadamente.

Shaoran camino con mucha dificultad y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse del suelo, luego ya estando arriba la abrazo con toda su fuerza y con todo su cariño y se soprendio al ver que la chica e dejaba.

Alex en el sueloy dándose cuenta de que su cigarro fue a perderse entre las cortinas fue directo con Shaoran y lo tumbo y ya en el suelo comenzo a golperarlo.

Sakura habia chocado contra la pared ya que Shaoran la habia empujado. La chica observo como los otros dos se daban de golpes mientras que la cortina de la sdala comenzaba a incendiarse.

Sakura agarro un jarron mientras esuchaba la alarme contra incendios, entonces fue contra Alex y le tumbo el jarron en la cabeza mientras el caia inconcioente por el golpe. Sakura y Shaoran aprovechaban en momento y salieron lo mas que pudieron de la casa y buscaron el coche que habian traido desde Oklahoma. Se subieron en el mientras oian como las sirebnas de los bomberos y de la polician llegaban a la casa incendiada.

-------

Mari.- Pobre de la casita de Tomoyo!! Tanto trabajo........

Bad.- lo se lo se pero asi va el fic no?

Mari.- Por cierto perdonen por la tardanza....... jejer me llego el dulce otoño e vez de la fiebre de primavera... saben lo q digo?

Bad.- creo que si...... pero les prometemos que actualizaremos un poco mas rapido no!

Mari.- sip señor por cierto.......FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Bad.- y AÑO NUEVO

Mari.- q todos sus deseos se cumplan y no se olviden de atragantarse con las 12 uvas.......

Bad.- Muchas felicidades!

Mari.- Feliz Hanuka!

Bad.- o.O.............................crick!………….

Mari.- olle yo soy feliz asi………


	9. Volviendo al rumbo

Capitulo 9

Cuando el llego se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, la casa estaba incendiándose y en una ambulancia estaban varios paramedicos atendiendo a un joven de pelo güero que estaba inconciente. El joven camino hasta la ambulancia con el argumento:

-Soy un pariente dejenme verlo por favor........

Cuando por fin estuvo ahí encontro a Alex despertando y tambien lo que le llamo la atención fue de que estaba todo golpeado y de la nariz y la boca le salia sangre.

-Alex...... de que me sorprende?- dijo el joven sentándose a lado de el mientras los doctores recogían sus cosas y se marchaban. Los bomberos estaban en la labor de seguir apagando el fuego de la casa que ya estaba hecha pedazos.

El mencionado al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a lado de el, se sento al borde de la ambulancia y con un pañuelo comenzaba a limpiarse la sangre.

-Yukito....... viejo amigo que te trae por aquí?....- dijo algo nervioso

-Tu sabes a lo que vengo...... donde esta ella ahora?

-Se fue con el mocoso ese que vino desde Nueva York

-Vaya.........

-Lo conoces- dijo el chico al ver que este se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar

-Si ...... el tanto como a ti, me dio una paliza y me tengo que vengar por eso, y tambien que una señora me pidio buscar a Sakura

-Y que vas a hacer?

-En primera cuando los encuentre...... a ella primero me sirvo y después con el mocoso lo mato.

--------

**hospital**

-Tomoyo Daidouji..........

-Cuantas veces mas tienes que decir mi nombre?

-Es que me sorprende verte asi, digo eras de las mas ricas y tu mama siempre viajaba y......

-Por favor no recuerdes mi vida- Tomoyo comenzaba a tener los ojos llorosos.- sabes que vete de aqui por favor no te quiero aquí si?.......

-De acuerdo ya me voy- Eriol salio de la habitación sorprendido de saber que era su antigua compañera de secundaria la chica que estaba en aquella cama.

La verdad por el carácter si se pudo haber dado cuenta de quien ella, pero habia cambiado, antes en la secundaria su pelo era castaño y eso por que se lo pintaba, no le gustaba tenerlo asi............

-Como iba diciendo antes de que Eriol me interrumpiera, voy a salir del internado cuando termine el curso.....

-Como Tomoyo?!?! Digo pero vas a regresar no?

-Me temo que no, me voy para siempre del internado no voy a regresar jamas.....

-pero por que? Eriol vete de aquí no escuches nuestra conversación si? Vete de aquí- la chica empuja al chico fuera del salon de clases.

-Hay como lo odio!- Tomoyo se sento en una de las sillas del salon

-Aja Tomoyo y que mas?

Eriol se quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta mientras estas seguían su conversación solas en el salon de clases.

-Es la verdad...... siempre nos esta molestando ademas era novio de Catherine mientras salia a escondidas con Sandra y ademas una vez los encontre en su dormitorio en la cama......

-Esa chica no tiene vergüenza- su amiga se sento a lado de ella encima de la mesa

-Di que no salio embarazada......

-De toda la escuela eres la unica que no a tenido nada que ver con el

-Y eso que?......

-Te vas a convertir en leyenda aquí cuando te vayas........

Tomoyo puso una cara triste al recordar eso

-Y por que te vas amiga?

-Tu eres mi mejor amiga no te lo puedo ocultar, mi madre recibio una demanda y perdio todo, perdimos todo lo que teniamos no se que va a ser de nosotras

-No te preocupes todo va a salir bien......

-Vaya ahora lo recuerdo muy bien- exclamo Eriol al recordar que habia escuchado eso mientras una compañera de la secundaria y Tomoyo hablaban.

Sin querer tambien se habia acordado de los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella, en como le gustaba de una manera extraordinaria ademas de ser la unica que nunca cayo a sus pies (Bad.- por dios con mas ego no puede haber).(mari.- o deja a mi chico......)(bad.- que gustitos ehhhhhhhh)( mari.- ya callate mejor) Y Ahora que se encontraba de nuevo delante de ella......... aun la queria?

No no, lo primero que tenia que hacer era sacarla de ese hospital y llevarla a otro donde ella pueda recuperarse, y después localizar a Sakura y Shaoran.

Eriol llego a los baño y fuera de ellos habia varios telefonos publicos, se acerco a uno y marco el numero de la casa.......

el numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio, no es necesario reportarlo...... gracias.......- Eriol se le helo la sangre a escuchar eso y sin pensarlo dos veces salio del hospital y se fue a su coche para dirigirse a la casa donde se suponian que estaban Sakura y Shaoran pero su sorpesa fue tal al ver que ya no habia nadie alli, mas bien ya no habia casa, solo escombros.

-O dios mio..... que paso aquí?- Eriol se acerco a lo que era la casita....(Bad.- jajaja casita jajajaj) (mari.- callate si?)

Detrás de el se escucharon pasos y entonces regreso de nuevo a un coche azul marino que habia alquilado y se fue de nuevo al hospital.

-Diablos Shaoran no tiene celular......- dijo el chico mientras agarraba el suyo.

---------

-Estas bien?- dijo Shaoran ya una vez detenido a la orilla de la carretera (mari.- como pudo manejar con tanto yeso encima?)(Bad.- Es un milagro!!)

Sakura no habia dicho nada en todo el camino desde que salieron de la casa, por si no recuerdan o no lo comentamos iban en el coche plateado que se trajeron desde Oklahoma.

Shaoran la miro por un momento........ ella tenia la vista desviada hacia la nada y aun traia mal colocadas su ropa. Shaoran separo las manos del volante y agarro el menton de Sakura y la obligo a verla a los ojos.

-Estas bien?- volvio a repetir esperando respuesta.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y por fin Shaoran pudo notar en los ojos de la chica cierta tristeza y soledad.

-Sakura quien eres en realidad?- pregunto Shaoran después de verla un rato.

Sakura escucho atentamente las palabras de Shaoran sin cambiar su expresión, después de ver a los ojos al chico se volteo de nuevo a ver a la nada y respondio:

-Soy Sakura nada mas..........- volvio a responder de la misma forma de aquella vez que en Oklahoma Shaoran se lo pregunto.

--------

Nakuru caminaba rapidamente por un pasillo lleno de puertas donde al final habia una mas elegante y mas amplia donde en ella salian voces y aparentemete de hombres.

Al final llego a la puerta y la abrio y encontro a un moton de hombres sentado alrededor de una mesa ovalada, al extremo de esa, un hombre estaba parado tratando de tranquilizar a los demas, Nakuru comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa pero trato de ocultarlo.

Cuando la señora entro a la oficina los hombres pararon sus reclamos y observaron como la mujer caminaba hasta Julio, el hombre que trataba de calmar la situación.

-Bueno ya que llego la señorita Akizuki ella podra responder todas sus preguntas.- dijo este haciendose a un lado para que Nakuru pudiese sentarse.

-No queremos que respondan nuestras preguntas lo que queremos es retirar todas nuestras ganancias.......- reclamo un señor y el resto se le unia con varios comentarios y de nuevo el barullo de voces.

-Señores!!!!.....-Nakuru grito poniéndose de pie, todos volvieron a callarse y pusieron atención a la señora.- gracias.... podriamos tratar de solucionar esto por favor?

-Eso mismo tratamos queres retirar todas nuestras inversiones si es que no aparece la heredera de la compañía....

-Lo entiendo perfectamente pero ella no a querido ser encontrada por el momento se esta preparando para dentro de un año o mas asumir ya la presidencia de la compañía.

-No estamos de acuerdo en que sea usted la que tenga que hacer toda la empresa sin consentimiento de la dueña de la compañía- dijo un hombre mirando el vaso de agua que tenia delante de el. El claramente se habia referido a Nakuru, lo cual hizo que se molestara.

-Ella es todavía una mocosa ¡!!! No lo entienden? Cmo quieren que esta compañía avance si no es con una mocosa? Por lo menos yo se el trabajo!!!

-Si pero esta compañía le a pertenecido a su familia durante años..... desde su abuelo, y lo que mas nos intereso para poder financiar con el padre de la chica..... que en paz descance... fue que todo se mantenia en familia.... sin intrusos......- respondio el hombre por fin mirando a Nakuru.... ella por lo tanto seguia molesta con la actitud de este.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi compañero......- dijo otro hombre sentado a la derecha de Nakuru.- por eso invertimos, y si no vemos que esta compañía regresa a sus origenes nosotros nos retiraremos con nuestro dinero... y después de eso no dudaria que la empresa fracasaria......- termino viendo de reojo a Julio

El fracasar... y perder todo el dinero era lo que menos Julio queria, y menos en ese momento, quisiera Nakuru o no, Sakura tenia que regresar a la compañía

La compañía Kinomoto, existia ya mas de 60 años y la habia empezado el abuelo de Sakura quien se la dejo a su hijo y ahora era el turno de Sakura debido a que su papa habia "fallecido" en un accidente de coche según el medico forense pero la niña sabia la verdad y no iba a dejar que Nakuru hiciera algo malo con ella, por eso ella habia huido ademas de enterarse que estaba comnprometida con el hijo de una empresaria de bienes raices.

La compañía Kinomoto se dedicada a los electrodomésticos, ademas de tener una rama de mensajeria, de jugetes (gracias que el abuelo habia casado al padre de Sakura con la nieta de un empresario de jugetes) ademas de tener un banco y sucursales alrededor del mundo. Se podria decir que esta compañía queria cubrir todo lo posible en el mundo de los negocios y ahora iban por bienes raices, pero como dijimos Sakura Huyo.

Nakuru aprovechando la muerte de los padres de Sakura, se quedo como tutora de la chica, ya que ella no habia muerto en el accidente de cohces como se supuso,asi que la crio para hacer trabajos sucios, tales de cómo llevar la droga, robar, falcificar documentos etc. Una experta se podria decir, el de por que Sakura robara antes de conocer a Shaoran o "Matt"

-Queremos de vuelta a la joven en un plazo de 1 año, si entonces no aparece retiraremos los fondos, y la compañía vendra a la quiebra.- volvio a repetir el hombre.

Terminado esto todos se levantaron de ahí y comenzaron a salir..... todos excepto, Nakuru y Julio.

que vamos a hacer? Eh? Explicame por favor- dijo Julio cuando todos salieron-

-No se no se! Ya mande a buscar a la chiquilla con un tipo que se supone la ha visto y sabe a donde se dirige........

-Sera de confianza?- Julio se acerco a la cantina y empezo a servirce un trago mientras Nakuro lo observaba y pensaba

-Debe de serlo si prometi darle una buena cantidad de dinero si la traia de vuelta

-Ja siendo tu......... diria que tambien algo mas o me equivoco?

-No seas imbecil no caigo tan bajo y menos con esa gentuza!

-De acuerdo..... y que paso con Eriol?- Julio fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio viendo como sacaba a Nakuru de sus pensamientos

-Aun no tengo la oportunidad, primero tengo que embarazarme de el y después matar a la mocosa pero.........

-Pero que?

-Espero que no sea Gay.........-

-Gauj...-( caida de Julio)

---------

**Carretera de Texas **

-No tienes hambre- dijo Shaoran cuando se detuvieron en una gasolineria

-Algo....... voy a bajar.... – dijo Sakura pero se detuvo un momento

-Que pasa?- dijo Shaoran extrañado

-No tengo dinero

-Toma- Shaoran le dio una tarjeta de credito

-No pienso usar tu dinero...- Sakura se la regreso lo mas normal que pudo

-Me vale ahora la tomas, vas y entras al super, compras algo de comer y un poco de ropa... ve si no quieres que te golpee.....- dijo Shaoran en tono amenazador, Sakura lo miro por un momento y agarro de nuevo la tarjeta y entro al super.

Minutos después, Shaoran ya se estaba impacientando, entonces Sakura salio de super con unas cosas en mano y con ropa totalmente diferente a de cómo la habia conocido, llevaba puesto un vestido de espalda descubierta y hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias, Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla pero trato de actuar lo mas normal que podia para cuando la chica acomodaba las bolsas en la parte de los asientos de atrás-

-Por que te vistes asi ahora?

-Ashhhhh odio tener que decírtelo pero ni modo, es que en cada lugar que voy en el pais cambio de actitud y de ropa y de pelo, por eso.- La chica dijo mietras se sentaba y cerraba la puerta del coche

-a ok y dime ahora a donde vamos?

-A los Angeles.... ahí tengo una oprtunidad..........- la chica respondio mietras Shaoran prendia el coche y ella encendia la radio

-Oportunidad de que?

_Pero Sakura ya no responido ahora se dedicaba a bajar la ventana del coche y cantar una canción que pasaban por la radio. Shaoran estaba atontado horas antes ella estaba asustada, alguien habia de nuevo intentado violarla y ella ahora estaba ahí como si nada, como si fuera el dia mas feliz de su vida. Esta chica tenia aun mas secretos por conocer._


	10. ¡¿celos! y un poco de romance

Capitulo 10

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Celos! Y un poquito de romance

-Para el coche- gritó de repente Sakura, Shaoran se exalto y dio el frenon

-Pero que es lo que sucede contigo- dijo

-Tomoyo...- Sakura miro a los ojos de el chico.

Shaoran guardo un momento de silencio intentando pensar en que le diría la chica pero desvió su mirada a esos ojos esmeralda de ellas y se perdió en ellos.

-Shaoran?... yuhu..- Shaoran seguía mirando a la chica

Pero por que no hacerlo?

Un vestido mas ajustado hacia verla mas femenina y mas bella que nunca...

-Despierta!

-Que color era?...

-Ummmmmmmmmm- Sakura se acomodo en su asiento- Eriol tiene celular verdad?

-Si por que?

-llevame a un café internet, necesito hablar con el

-Claro...- Shaoran puso de nuevo en marcha el coche y se internaron de nuevo en la carretera.

-

-Señora Li usted no entiende...- Julio caminaba detrás de una muy apurada señora.

-Claro que entiendo, lo vi y ustedes no lo negaron robaban mis ganancias del banco desde su muy comoda oficina, ya que no tienen a Sakura para hacer el trabajo ahora encontraron la manera de cómo.- Ilean llego al final del pasillo y sus ojos oscuros miraban fríamente a Julio mientras el veia como todas sus ganancias iban a desaparecer.

-Pero señora...

Ella no respondio, solo se quedo mirando a Julio que estaba sudando de tanto nerviosismo.

-Tu puedes salvarte, huye del pais yo no te detendré, pero deja a Nakuru aqui, ella tiene que pagar por los crímenes que ha hecho.

Julio recupero su postura y miro sorprendido a la señora Li. Ambos oyeron un timbre que indicaba que el elevador que estaban esperando habia llegado. Ylean se metio en el y antes de que las puertas se cerraran le volvio a repetir:

-Huye mientras puedas...

**En la oficina**

Nakuru estaba mas desesperada cada vez, su elegante abrigo de piel le colgaba de uno de sus hombros y caminaba de un lado al otro por la ofician de Julio.

Momentos antes, Julio y ella estaban empezando a retirar fuertes cantidades de dinero de la familia Li, pero cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Ylean entro y les desconecto el cable y llamo a la policia.

-Es un cobarde... LO SABIA- se dijo asi misma cuando reconocio que estaba Julio, ya que el se habia ido intentando calmar a Ylean sin mucho éxito.

Nakuru dejo su caminata y se fue a la computadora quitándose por fin el abrigo y tomando una copa de wisky de la cantina de Julio. Cuando estuvo ya frente a ella, volvio a conectar el cable y empezó a teclear como loca (Bad.- a que me suena esta escena...)(Mari.- podrias dejarme escribir cuando estoy inspirada!)

-Si no puedo llevarme el dinero de esa ruca... por que no el de Sakura?...- dijo cuando en la pantalla aparecia el estado de cuenta de la familia Kinomoto.

-

-Lo sabia- dijo Sakura cuando reviso la cuenta familiar y descubrio que no habia nada, ni un solo centavo en ella.

Shaoran solo miraba como Sakura se ponia a trabajar en la computadora sin decir nada mas, no queria molestarla, pero tenia él una gran curiosidad por saber como ella habia aprendido eso.

-Todo el dinero de la bodega... los fondos para apoyo a compañias ha desaparecido- murmuro después de un rato la chica.

-Si te la vives en las calles... por que no usaste el dinero de esa cuenta para vivir- dijo Shaoran agarrando una silla y sentándose a lado de ella.

Sakura lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, Shaoran noto eso y se levanto de la silla y se alejo al mismo tiempo que subia las manos y decia:

-Ok ok no me meto. Paz.

Shaoran se recargo en uno de los escritorios y esperando a que sakura terminara de trabajar. Ya llevaba un rato asi cuando escuchó una voz a su lado, una voz femenina.

-Hola... de donde eres?... no te habia visto por aquí.

Shaoran volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz. Era una joven de mas o menos de su edad, llevaba una blusa negra de hombro descubierto, jeans un poco ajustados y era pelirroja. Lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquella muchacha no era su pelo rojo, si no que poseia cierto... "pechonalidad"

-Bueno yo... emm- el chico volteo a ver a Sakura quien habia dejado de escribir en el teclado y se quedo mirando el monitor, no le importaria, o si- de nueva York

-Vaya asi que de nueva york, wow, y que tal es por alla? Mejor que aquí no- la chica se estaba acercando mas a él.

-Pues... si y no es por ofender.

-No te preocupes, me gustan las personas que dicen la verdad jijijiji- (mari.- una risa mas chillona por favor)(bad.- dejame si)

Sakura por el otro lado estaba escuchando lo que esos dos estaban diciendo y pudo ver su reflejo en el monitor y estaba roja como un tomate. "Esa tipeja que se cree?" pensó ella.

-A bueno... glup- Shaoran se estaba poniendo nervioso pero hizo todo lo posible por que no se notara.

-Y bueno... se ve que eres un niño rico y bonito admeas...- la pelirroja puso una de sus manos en los pectorales de Shaoran y a el parecia no incomodarlo

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sakura se paro de su silla y agarro a la pelirroja por una muñeca y la aventó.

-Olleme que te pasa? Nadie le puede decir 2niño bonito" mas que yo! Comprendes- Sakura se habia puesto en medio de Shaoran y la chica

-Oye pero no te tienes por que poner asi- la pelirroja le dio una cachetada a Sakura, ella se soprendio del golpe y agarro su mejilla y la sitio toda caliente.

Toda la gente del café internet habian dejado lo que estaban haciendo para ver aquella "pelea". Shaoran se puso algo incomodo ante esto, entonces se quedo pensando. "Sakura celosa?", la idea lo mataba de risa, y fue un error por que comenzó a reirse y todos lo voltearon a ver, icluyendo a Sakura.

-Haber y a ti que te pasa p3nd3¡?

PUM!

La mano se Sakura se quedo tatuada en la mejilla de Shaoran, este se quedo perplejo, y le iba a responder a Sakura, pero recordo nuevamente que todos lo estaban viendo.

-Para que te vuelvas a reir- dijo Sakura volteándose preparándose para seguir con la otra chica, pero la pelirroja prefirió la retirada y dijo:

-Ok, no sabía que eran novios, perdoname pero es que lo vi solo y...

-Un momento...- sakura la interrumpió y voleto a ver a Shaoran y después a la pelirroja- novios?

-Aja...- la pelirroja los veia desconcertada, Shaoran iba a decir algo pero Sakura lo empezó a empujar hacia la salida.

-Ok, ok, el show se termino, vuelvan a donde estaban no hay nada que ver.- Sakura agarro su bolsa y cuando salieron del café aun las personas dentro de el los seguían mirando.

-

-Como ya le dije, aquí no tenemos algo que la ayude. Necesita a un medico especializado y aquí no lo tenemos- el doctor le repitió por enésima vez a Eriol fuera del cuarto de Tomoyo.

-De acuerdo y donde hay uno?

-Pues el mejor- el doctor abrió un fólder que tenia y leyo un momenoto y después le respondió- el mejor esta en Nueva York, y si me premite decirle, cobra demasiado...

-El dinero no es problema...

-Pero para ella si, por que no tiene un seguro que la respalde, no tiene familiares o un tutor que se haga cargo de ella.

Tomoyo despertó ante la discusión del doctor y Eriol, ya que los podia oir perfectamente, la puerta de su habitación estaba emparejada. Se levanto de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

-Yo me haré cargo de ella, yo la conozco- Eriol sujeto la manija de la puerta cuando esta se abrió súbitamente y Tomoyo apareció.

-No me conoces, de acuerdo- Eriol se quedo helado ante las palabras de ella, pero se armó de valor para tomarle la mano ante su mirada de desconcierto.- que haces?

-Puede que pienses que no te conozca pero desde la primera vez que te vi en la escuela supe que te conocía de toda la vida, aunque no habiamos cruzado jamas la palabra sabía cuando estabas mintiendo, o fingiendo, cuando te sentías triste o feliz.

Tomoyo escucho claramente las palabras de el, y lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules y llenos de preocupación hacia ella. No podía negarlo, aquel chico estaba enamorado de ella, y se notaba en su mirada, en la forma en la que el la lleva a recorrer el hospital o cuando le trae la comida, o como ahora el estaba sosteniendo su mano.

-Y sabes como me siento ahora- dijo ella en voz baja.

El doctor comprendió que hacía mal tercio allí (mari.- milagro del señor que se va!) así que se fue de allí en el mayor silencio posible mientras Eriol seguía viendo el angelical rostro de la chica que tenía frente a él.

-Estas asustada, por que no sabes como o donde vas a terminar, estas preocupada por Sakura por que no sabes donde esta y como se encuentra. Y te sientes confundida por que has descubierto lo que yo siento por ti...- Eriol acerco su mano a la mejilla de Tomoyo y ella pudo sentir todo su calor y tambien su aroma.

-

-Por que actuas asi- Shaoran le reclamó a Sakura ya estando en el auto

-Te interesa? No verdad asi que maneja ahora

-Olle no me trates como tu sirviente tengo sentimientos-

-Si si, callate

-Oye por que te pusiste celosa?

-Callate ya no!

-Oye que no querias hablar con Eriol? No era eso a lo que te lleve ahí

-Lo se pero maneja de nuevo a Nueva York antes de que tu mama corra peligro- Sakura dijo sin darse cuenta pero cuando recapacitó y pudo sentir claramente como Shaoran no cabia en su asombro

-Como sabes de mi madre...-Sakura se quedo en silencio y mirando hacia el suelo.- contestame- Shaoran agarro por las muñecas a Sakura.


	11. Un dulce recuerdo

-Suletame! Oye que te pasa, no tenias por que agarrarme asi!- Sakura se libro de las manos de Shaoran, mientras él miraba hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta hablar de ella, o que alguien sepa de ella.

Sakura miró al chico que tenía delante de ella, se veía tan triste en ese momento y de repente sintió muchas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no. Ella no era así con nadie, bueno tal vez con Tomoyo pero con nadie más..

-Por favor podríamos ir a Nueva York de Nuevo, necesito buscarla.

-Claro,-Shaoran por fin alzó su mirada y le dijo- una pregunta... como es que la conoces?

Sakura sonrío, lo cual hizo que Shaoran se quedara atónito.

"Ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que la conozco"- pensó Shaoran

-Es una buena amiga que me hizo un favor y ahora yo le voy a hacer uno.- respondió finalmente la chica.

-De acuerdo.

Shaoran puso de nuevo en marcha el coche, iban a regresar. Él llevaba mas de un mes fuera de ahí, la unica ciudad que conocía y mas de un mes conociendo a la chica a lado de él. Una chica que le había cambiado la vida, y le estaba enseñando algo que él desaba desde que era pequeño: conocer el mundo de otra manera.

------departamento de Ylean-----

La señora Li, se paseaba en su departamento. Algo angustiada ya que presentia que algo malo iba a pasar y que alguien iba a terminar mal.

-Por dios hijo mio donde estas? Me haces tanta falta- susurro la señora sentándose en uno de los sillones de su amplia sala. A lado de ella, habia una pequeña mesa donde había un portarretratos.

En el se mostraba a 5 personas: la misma señora Li con años menos, a lado de ella, una mujer de pelo negro largo y ondulado, palida y muy hermosa y a lado de esta mujer había un hombre, el cual estaba abrazando a la mujer. El hombre era pelirrojo, tenía lentes y vestía de traje y sonreia.

Debajo de ellos había dos niños: un niño y una niña. La niña tenia el pelo castaño claro y ojos esmeralda tenía 2 coletas y estaba abrazando al niño el cual estaba indignado de que ella lo abrazara. Él tenía pelo castaño fuerte y ojos ambar, y se mostraba muy serio. Ambos niños no tendrían mas de 5 años.

La señora Li sonrió al recordar como fue tomada esta foto.

----Flash Back---

-Shdaodan no codras drapido!- la pequeña de coletas corría hacía un lago en medio de un fantástico campo verde.

-Sakura no te vayas a caer al lago- le había dicho su padre, pero el pequeño Shaoran habia escuchado lo cual le había resultado una muy buena idea.

Ambos niños corrían a dirección del lago, y los tres adultos se habian quedado Atrás mirándolos.

-jajaja que graciosos son- dijo la joven de pelo negro.

-Si, y ya quiero ver como van a ser de grandes- dijo Ylean.

-Por que dices eso Yle?- preguntó el señor de lentes algo consternado.

Las damas se miraron y comenzaron a reirse, lo cual no le hacia gracia al señor.

-Que pasa aquí?- reclamó

-Fujiyata tranquilízate, solo que Yle y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para... traer ciertas tradiciones occidentales a Estados Unidos.

-A bueno...- se sintió tranquilo-... un momento eso que significa?

Las damas volvieron a reirse

-Que tu hija va a ser muy codiciada y para que no termine en malas manos Shaoran va a cuidarla-

-Eso quiere decir...- Fujiyata aun se veía confundido

-Eso quiere decir, que Sakura y Shaoran van a tener un futuro juntos- termino su esposa.

-----Fin del flash back------

-Como me gustaría cumplir esa promesa pero no se en donde estan los dos- terminó diciendo la señora para dejar el porta retratos en su lugar.

-------Aeropuerto de texas------

-Nerviosa?- susurro Eriol a su acompañante

-Algo- dijo ella tomando la mano del joven y sonriéndole

De repente el celular de Eriol comenzo a sonar y el joven se disculpo con Tomoyo y fue a un lugar menos ruidoso para poder hablar.

-Alo?- conesto el joven

-Vaya por fin respondes al celular

-Ylean como ha estado? Perdone pero es que hubo ciertas cosas que me lo impidieron- dijo el joven viendo a lo lejos a su compañera que estaba leyendo una revista

-No te preocupes, yo comprendo y al parecer has encontrado una solución a algun problema- "de donde sabra tanto?"pensó Eriol- bueno je je... el motivo de mi llamada es para saber si...

-Si.. encontre a su hijo? De hecho si, y en medio de un accidente si se podria decir.

-Vaya que alegria escuchar eso, cuentame todo

-Y preparese por que lo que le voy a decir la va a alegrar mas...

-Esa es la clase de noticias que me gusta escuchar.

-------Texas-------

-Habler dime como diablos los vamos a encontrar- pregunta Alex a un muy pensativo Yukito mientras caminaban a la estacion de autobuses.

-No se!- grito Yukito cuando su paciencia se agoto- lo unico que se me ocurre es ir a Nueva York a buscar información con la señora que te conte.

-Estas seguro de que te va a ayudar? Digo si apenas la conoces...

Yukito se paro en seco y miro muy irritado a Alex.

-Como te atreves a cuestionarme si sabes muy bien que no me agrada eso

-Yo-o lo siento- Alex comenzo a caminar cuidadosamente esperando que Yukito hiciera algun movimiento

-Entonces calla... esta señora... no se por que pero esta muy enterada de todos nuestros negocios y me tiene amenzado. Y no me dejo yo tambien se algunas cosas de ella asi que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene hacer un moviemiento en falso.

-Que quiere ella?- Dijo Alex cuando Yukito de nuevo comenzo a caminar apuradamente a la estacion

-Solo se que quiere a Sakura como sea por que al parecer tiene información y recursos que ella necesita, a pero no la quiere muerta por eso no podemos hacerle mas daño del que le vamos a hacer

-Vamos?

-No me digas que tienes miedo?

-No es eso, es que creo que sera difícil por que el pais no es muy pequeño y sera difícil dar con ella, ademas p3nd3¡A no esta

-Lo se pero tranquilo esta señora tiene buenas fuentes... ve y compra dos boletos para nueva york

-Por que yo?

- NO ME CUESTIONES!

-Esta bien pero no te enojes!


	12. Chapter 12

**Este capitulo tuvimos que volver a subirlo por que mi querida compañera Bad-Girl subió el que no era vrdd?**

**Bad: esta bien lo siento! Deja de jalarme la oreja! Lamentamos esto y aquí tiene él capitulo completo esperamos que lo disfruten. Ouch mi oreja!**

**Rumbo a Nueva York**

Sakura miraba desde la ventanilla del coche como hacia su alrededor no había mas que puro campo. Su acompañante que estaba al volante no quitaba los ojos de el camino pero no era la única razón y al parecer la chica lo noto.

-Que sucede Shaoran?- pregunto

-Umm? No nada en especial solo estaba pensando.

-Ok- dijo la chica y volvió a mirar el paisaje durante un largo rato.

Shaoran al ver que la acompañante volvía a entretener su mirada alejo un poco los ojos del camino y por el rabillo del ojo miro a Sakura, entonces ella hablo sin volteara verlo:

-Si yo fuera tu cerraría la boca para que no se te me cayera la baba y regresaría mi vista al camino antes de que no vuelva a ver nada mas después del golpe que te voy a dar por andarme viendo.

Shaoran asustado regreso su atención al camino y durante otro largo no se dijeron nada. Poco a poco el paisaje de campo comenzó a perderse hasta que se comenzaron a ver una serie de casas, al mismo tiempo las nubes comenzaron a juntarse y a ponerse grisáceos.

Cuando por fin entraron a la ciudad Sakura indico a Shaoran una serie de calles por las cuales el debía ir y se sorprendió a que no lo conducían a un barrio pobre esta vez sino a una zona exclusiva de la ciudad donde él conocía muy bien. Cuando Sakura le dijo que pararan lo hicieron delante de un gran edificio color beige y con varios amplios balcones.

-Se podría saber que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Shaoran cuando se bajo del coche que había detenido en el estacionamiento exclusivo.

-Espera enseguida te digo...- Sakura salió del coche y se puso una chamarra de mezclilla encima de su vestido y se puso unos lentes negros los cuales sorprendieron a Shaoran-... bueno vamos a subir al piso numero 7 si te preguntan algo soy una prima tuya y que acabas de comprar uno de los departamentos.

-Pero... por que?-susurro cuando Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia el lobby del edificio y Shaoran fue tras de ella.

Una vez dentro caminaron lo más normal que pudieron hacia los elevadores, unos guardias los siguieron con la mirada pero no hicieron nada. Una vez dentro del elevador Sakura se quito los lentes y apretó el botón numero 7 y comenzaron a subir.

**Aeropuerto de la ciudad de nueva York**

-me puedes decir que diablos estamos haciendo aquí? Deberíamos estar buscando a Sakura no crees?- pregunto un Alex algo indignado a su compañero mientras esperaban en un coche de color negro.

-Primero tenemos que conseguir las carnadas antes de ir a pescar no crees? Sino de que serviría, los peces no vienen así solos, tienes que darles un motivo para que se interesen.- respondió Yue mirando por su ventana.

A lo lejos se veían dos personas esperando por un taxi, eran una mujer y un hombre.

-Vamos ahí están!- dijo Yue saliendo del coche sacando un arma debajo del asiento. Alex nada mas lo miro y después de un rato salió detrás de el.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban despreocupadamente esperando a un taxi que los llevaría al hospital. Pero detrás de ellos sintieron que dos personas se pegaban demasiado a sus espaldas y entonces Eriol volteo.

-Disculpen no creen que están muy cerca. - y entonces él vio como un muchacho de cabello blanco tenia en su mano una pistola apuntando a la espalda de su querida acompañante que estaba mas que pálida al sentir el frió metal detrás de ella, entonces Yue hablo.

-Si no quieres que esta bella dama desfallezca a tus pies caminen y no digan ninguna palabra.

Alex y Yue los llevaron a el coche donde habían estado esperando. Mientras Yue les apuntaba Alex ataba las manos y los tobillos de sus "presas" mientras se subían a la parte de atrás del coche. Terminando esto y sin dejar de apuntarles Yue saco un celular de su bolsillo y marco un numero que fue respondió por la voz de una mujer.

-Nakuru James.

-Señora Nakuru le tengo buenas noticias, los tenemos...

-Eso es bueno de oír yo aquí estoy esperando a que salga la ruca. Los espero en donde acordamos, pero aun falta el muchacho.

-De ese yo me encargo- Respondió Yue colgando el teléfono.

**Departamento**

Ylean estaba sentada en la sala del departamento con un vaso de agua en su mano. Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon pasos y después de esto se abrió la puerta de donde surgieron Sakura y Shaoran, el ultimo realmente sorprendido.

-Madre! Que hace usted aquí?

Ylean no respondió solo sonrió y observo a ambos muchachos y después de un rato le hablo a Sakura

-Lo cambiaste un poco no?

Sakura se encogió de hombros- su hijo es muy testarudo y quiso seguirme y yo le enseñe otra forma de ver las cosas.

Shaoran no sabia que decir. ¿ Como diablos es que se conocen si nunca han hablado?

-Que pasa aquí? Ya me van a decir por que se conocen?

-Nakuru esta desesperada. La semana pasada la descubrí haciendo un fraude y no dudo que quiera vengarse de mi, pero a ti tambien te esta buscando asi que aquí las dos corremos peligro, lo unico que les ayuda es que ella no sabe que ustedes estan aquí o al menos eso creo

-...que diablos esta pasando madre?-

-Eso lo se pero no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos, lo siento pero tengo que intervenir, la empresa se quedando a bajo y yo no quiero perder el titulo de mi familia- dijo Sakura serie quitándose la chamarra.

Ok. Esto es el colmo, pensó Shaoran y entonces grito:

-QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ!

-Shaoran...-Ylean le sonrió-... tranquilo tu eres el único a salvo a menos de que te vayas a convertir en un muñeco de Nakuru...

-La señora Nakuru, la solterona desesperada?- dijo Shaoran ya mas tranquilo

-Esa misma

-Por que lo dice?

Sakura ante eso comenzó a reírse y fue cuando Shaoran la volteo a ver y observo que parecía una tierna niña de 5 años... si tan solo pudiera saber donde había visto esa risa antes?

-Sakura- dijo Ylean parando la risa de la joven- ya que estas de vuelta te pediré que no hagas nada indebido.

-No le prometo nada.- la ojiverde le dedico a la señora una mirada fría y dura. A la señora se le erizaron los pelos de la nunca y observo a su hijo

-Te quedaras aquí y no saldrás hasta que yo lo diga... las explicaciones vienen después.

Shaoran solo asintió. Él tenia muchas que decirle a su madre pero ese no era el momento adecuado, ya tendrían otra ocasión para hablar mientras tato tendría que intercambiar algunas palabras con Sakura.

Pero la chica no se encontraba en la sala. Del otro lado de la pared se comenzó a escuchar como el agua comenzaba a correr. Escuchado eso se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió la televisión.

**Baño**

El agua comenzaba a caer sobre su espalda y mientras esta se dedicaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo Sakura estaba en un mar dentro de sus pensamientos. Él se había dado cuenta de algo.

El simple hecho de que el recuerde algo significa que recordaría aquel compromiso, y por cumplirlo haría lo que fuera por eso. Inclusive sacrificar su propia vida...

Cuando Sakura tenia 7 años su madre había muerto y en uno de sus diarios escritos, la pequeña niña descubrió el futuro que tendría con aquel amigo tan especial para ella. Desde la primera vez que lo vio hace varios años, supo que él tenia una mirada especial solo para ella que no se la mostraba a nadie mas solo a ella. ELLA. El simple hecho de recordarlo hizo que se ruborizara su cara.

Cuando Sakura cumplió 9 años no volvió a ver a Shaoran, y recuerda como ella lloraba por volver a verlo, pero su mente se distrajo tras la muerte de su padre que según el forense fue un suicidio. Pero Sakura no lo creyó y nunca lo creerá.

Fue entonces cuando Nakuru se hizo cargo de ella, haciendo trabajos despiadados los cuales incluían asesinatos. Durante 7 años tuvo que soportarla, hasta que sintió que despertó de un sueño mirando a su alrededor mostrando la cruda realidad y fue cuando decidió vengarse y tomar el control absoluto y huyo de las manos de Nakuru.

En todo ese tiempo Shaoran solo existía en el pasado y en unos recuerdos muy vagos, pero después de que lo vio por primera vez después de todos esos años lo que mejor pude recordar de el era su mirada y esa tierna sonrisa, pero él sin embargo no la había reconocido, lo cual hasta ahora era en cierto modo un alivio. Y como habíamos dicho antes, si el sabe todo, seria capaz de ayudar y proteger a Sakura, con tal de saber que esta bien el arriesgaría su propia vida y eso era lo que Sakura exactamente no quería y menos en ese momento, pero esta segura de que saliendo de bañarse Shaoran querría saber todo acerca de ella y de su relación con Ylean Li.

**Sala de televisión**

-Cuando tarda en bañarse?- se pregunto el chico de ojos cafés, llevaba un poco mas de media hora esperando a que la joven saliera.

Un rugido en su estomago dio por hecho del hambre que tenia, asi que se levantó y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Estando ahí oyó un ruido de una de las habitaciones contiguas.

Dejo el emparedado que estaba haciendo y fue a ver que era lo que originaba el ruido. Cuando llego descubrió que una de las ventanas estaba abierta asi que fue a cerrarla pero entonces detrás de el se cerro la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con Alex

-Vaya nos vemos otra vez- dijo Alex

-Tu!- exclamó Shaoran y entonces Yue que se encontraba detrás de él le dio un golpe a Shaoran en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente. Entre Él y Alex lo cargaron y lo bajaron por la ventana en el mayor de los silencios y debajo de ellos había dos coches uno negro, y otro de color rojo donde Nakuru los esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que llevaban con ellos un cuerpo.

**De nuevo en el Baño**

Dando un suspiro Sakura salió de bañarse y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando por fin salió del baño noto que la tele estaba prendida pero no se oía ningun otro ruido en el departamento. Busco al chico en todos los lugares hasta que en una de las habitaciones encontró una nota.

_Querida Sakura:_

_¡Bienvenida a la ciudad! Te extrañamos mucho, tardaste menos que la otra vez. Y ¿qué crees? Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, como regalo te invito a que escojas a una de las personas que mas aprecias a salvarle la vida. Tomoyo, Eriol, aunque a este no lo aprecies tanto, Ylean Li, y por supuesto no podría faltar Shaoran Li los tenemos a todos ellos._

_Que divertido no? Para salvarlas tendrás que traernos todos los documentos de la propiedad de la empresa, pero que crees? No estan donde deberían y tu trabajo es buscarlas, eso si, no sabemos en donde estan pero seguiremos muy atentos cualquier movimientos tuyo. Tienes 12 horas para encontrarlas y cuando hayas cumplido el objetivo, te diremos que atendrás que hacer._

_Sinceramente tuyos,_

_Yue, Nakuru y Alex._

Sakura estaba roja del coraje y del llanto. ¿por qué había gente tan despiadada y tan malvada para hacer eso?.

Salio de la habitación en busca de su computadora y de inmediato comenzó a investigar el escondite de esos documentos.

-Jamas se saldrán con la suya- dijo la chica entre lagrimas.

**en algún lugar de nueva york**

-Bien, bien. Que calladitos están todos! Eso me alegra muchísimo!- dijo Yue mirando a sus presos que estaban todos en una habitación obscura y atados de manos, tobillos y la cintura.

-Nunca obtendrán lo que quieren- dijo Shaoran mas serio que una piedra.

-Si como no y luego?- Alex se acerco a el y le dio una patada que dejo a Shaoran sin aliento

-Shaoran!- exclamo Ylean

-Y tu también mas vale que te calles si no quieres que te pase algo pero, no por ser mujer te vamos a tratar mas delicadamente- dijo Nakuru entrando a la habitación apenas iluminada.

-Tu!

-Jajaja – Nakuru no le dijo nada solo se quedo sonriendo con Yue y Alex detrás de ella

-Sakura jamas les dará lo que quieran- dijo Ylean mirando a los tres- jamás les entregara la empresa, es su vida! La de sus padres!

-Tienes razón- respondió Nakuru- jamás no las entregara por que nosotros ya somos los dueños oficiales- dijo mostrando un fólder nuevo

-De donde sacaste eso?- Dijo Eriol de pronto

-Todo en esta vida es puro ruco, solamente hay saber sacar lo mejor de la situación

-Entonces todo esto es un engaño...- susurro Shaoran-... que le van a hacer a Sakura!

Pregunto el joven, pero su pregunta no fue respondida ya que las tres personas se habían dado vuelta y habían cerrado la habitación.

Shaoran trato de moverse lo mas violentamente que pudo pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse mas. Mientras a lado de el, Tomoyo comenzó a llorar preocupada por el destino de su amiga

-Sakura...- susurro Shaoran.


	13. Volviendo a viejos ambitos

**Volviendo a Viejos ámbitos**

-Aquí no los encuentro. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?..- susurro Sakura dando un suspiro y cerrando su computadora tras estar dos horas buscando aquellos documentos.

_Shaoran... Dentro de todo te extraño...jaja que ironía de la vida..._

En una de las mesas de la sala se encontraban las llaves del automóvil que habian "pedido prestado" hace unos meses. Sakura las cogió y fue a una de las recamaras. Una vez allí en un tocador habia una foto donde se mostraban los papas de Sakura con ella sentada en las piernas de su madre.

Sakura se dirigió al closet y de ahí abrió una caja donde saco una mochila negra. Dando un suspiro cerró el closet y miró la foto y dijo

-Madre te prometo que será la ultima vez que haga esto, pero esta vez es por el bien de mucha gente y así Shaoran podrá volver a protegerme tal y como quedaste con Ylean.

Dicho esto, dejó la foto de nuevo en su lugar y salio del departamento y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

**En algun lugar de Nueva York**

De nuevo en la pequeña habitación semi-oscura donde se encontraban Tomoyo, Eriol, Ylean y Shaoran el silencio reinaba, hasta que el último decidió romperlo:

-Madre ya me va a decir de donde la conoce?

Ylean miró a su hijo con cierta melancolía. Cerro sus ojos un momento y con un suspiro comenzó el relato.

------Flash Back--------

Julio y Sakura acababan de entrar a uno de los edificios mas altos de Nueva York. Ya era noche y habia pocas luces dentro, pero eso no los importaba. La pequeña Sakura tendría unos 15 años, y en su cara tenía cierto aturdimiento debido que anteriormente Julio le había dicho el objetivo de esa misión. Ella habia repelado, pero Julio la reprimió y muy fuerte y fue cuando entonces ella se dio cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía.

Como la mitad del edificio estaba a Oscuras, los trajes negros que llevaban eran de gran utilidad y se desplazaron piso por piso hasta encontrar una oficina que tenia la puerta ligeramente abierta. Entraron en ella y sorprendieron a una mujer que estaba adentro y cerraron la puerta con seguro. La mujer era algo grande, delgada, piel blanca, pelo rojo y corto.

-Que hacen aquí? ¿quiénes son ustedes?- exclamo

Julio no dijo nada. Se acerco poco a poco a ella acorralándola contra la pared hasta que la agarró por la espalda y la amenazaba con un cuchillo en su cuello. Hecho esto, Julio le dijo a Sakura:

-Busca lo que necesitamos, y no hagas nada indebido niña. Y tu SEÑORA Daiudouji volverá a caer en la miseria, ya lo hizo una vez y lo volvera hacer. A poco no le agrado tener que vivir en las calles?

Sakura no dijo nada y observo como la mujer contenía las lagrimas. Dejó de verla y comenzó a buscar en librerías aquello que Julio quería. Y entonces se dio cuenta que habia una puerta escondida a lado de una estantería. Observó su Julio estaba mirando, pero el estaba demasiado entretenido amenazando a la señora Daidouji que no la veía.

Lentamente Sakura abrió la puerta y descubrio una pequeña habitación que estaba a oscuras, donde dentro de ella había una joven asustada contra la pared. La joven tenía pelo azul marino y ojos amatistas.

-Por favor no me hagas nada- susurro la de ojos amatistas

Sakura entendió la situación y con un dedo le indicó que guardara silencio y en un susurro le dijo:

-Calma, yo no te voy a hacer nada quédate aquí para que no te descubran y te maten escuches lo que escuches no salgas de aquí.

-Que le van a hacer a mi madre- comento la joven mas calmada.

-Lo siento pero yo ya no puedo intervenir, pero yo te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí para que puedas vivir en honor a tu madre, de verdad lo siento mucho pero calma no hagas ruido y no salgas de aquí, en tres horas vendré por ti pero por favor no hagas nada indebido.- Sakura la miró con ojos compasivos mientras que la joven se dedico a derramar unas lagrimas por su delicado rostro.

Sakura cerró la habitación y siguió buscando en los estandartes hasta que, oculto en un libro encontró un disquete que se lo mostró a Julio. Él con una sonrisa asintió y solto a la mujer que respiraba aliviada. Entonces Sakura palideció y se dirigió a la ventana para no tener que ver de frente cuando Julio le disparaba a la señora.

Después del disparo Sakura y Julio, con ayuda de unas herramientas bajaron del edificio. Sakura siendo muy ágil bajo rápido y no fue vista por unos policías que detuvieron a Julio y entonces Sakura supo que ella sola tenia que terminar eso.

Habia una coche negro en la esquina del edificio que Sakura tomo y a toda velocidad fue a un encuentro con Nakuru donde le entregó el disquete y tambien le dijo todo lo que habian hecho.

-Donde esta Julio?- pregunto la señora.

-Lo atraparon unos policías- respondió Sakura

-Cada vez vuelve mas viejo, lo siento pero las próximas "misiones" que hagas las tendrás que hacer tu sola.

Sakura no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza. Pidió permiso para salir, Nakuru se lo dio y entonces salió de la casa donde ellas dos vivían y con el mismo coche se dirigió al edificio donde habian estado ella y Julio y con cautela llego a la oficina donde al parecer habían recogido toda evidencia y el mismo cadáver. De nuevo fue al escondite y encontró a la joven dormida con lagrimas secas en su rostro. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella y la despertó.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo Sakura suavemente

-Por que?

-En muy poco tiempo sabrán que tu eres su hija y no dudo que quieran matarte.

-ENTONCES DEJME MORIR COMO DEJASTE MORIR A MI MAMA!- le dijo la amatista derramando de nuevo lagrimas

-NO PIENSO DEJARTE AQUÍ PARA DESPUÉS VENIR Y ACABAR YO MISMA CON TU VIDA! TIENES MUCHOS AÑOS POR DELANTE PARA EMPEZAR DE NUEVO CON UNA VIDA Y SALIR ADELANTE! NO SABES LO AFORTUNADA QUE ERES, TU PUEDES COMENZAR DE NUEVO YO NO!

-Esta bien... pero no me conoces...- dijo tratando de calmar su llanto.

-Tu tampoco a mi... Soy Sakura James y tu eres Tomoyo Daidouji... mucho gusto...- Sakura le tendio la mano y Tomoyo tambien se la dio.

La amatista dejo que Sakura la sacara del edificio hasta el coche donde ambas se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Una vez allí Sakura le compro un boleto de avión a Oklahoma y espero hasta que fuera hora de abordar al avion.

-Sabes... voy a extrañarla mucho...- dijo Tomoyo mientras estaban en la sala de espera

-Se lo que se siente..., pero descuida, prometo ayudarte en todo, jamas te vas a quedar sola.

-Muchas gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti...- le sonrió la amatista a Sakura, la cual quedo perpleja.

_-Pasajero con destino a Oklahoma favor de abordar..._

-es tu vuelo- le dijo Sakura

Ambas se pararon y entonces Tomoyo hizo algo que Sakura jamas habia recibido: un abrazo.

Después de un rato Tomoyo se separo y le dirigó una sonrisa y se fue a abordar el avión. Sakura la miró alejarse y entonces detrás de ella escucho una voz proveniente de una mujer

-Sakura James? No te veia desde que eras una niña...

Sakura se volteo a verla y descubrió a una señora Ylean con una mirada maternal.

------Fin del Flash Back-----

-al ver su mirada llena de tristeza , la invité a tomar algo conmigo, y fue cuando me recordo y me contó las penas de su vida.- terminó Ylean aun con la cabeza agachada.

Shaoran no dijo nada después de que termino el relato. Se habia quedado helado. Después miró a la amatista como buscando alguna explicación, pero la amatista le asintió con la cabeza mirando directamente a los ojos del chico.

-Por eso no me queria decir quien era realmente...- se dijo a si mismo el ambarino.

-Shaoran... ella que te dijo, te comentó alguna vez algo de sus padres?- pregutno su madre alzando la cabeza.

-No me dijo nada.

-_Sakura prefiere mantenerlo en secreto sino el se quedara con ella a pesar de las consecuencias...ella no quiere que nada malo le pase por que lo quiere- _pensó Ylean.

**Ya de noche en una zona llena de edificios**

Sakura estaba en el coche ya conocido. Estaba esperando a que el personal de cierto edificio conocido para ella saliera de trabajar para poder hacer ella su trabajo. A las 9 de la noche el personal se había retirado y entonces Sakura se bajo del coche con un traje de negro de lycra pegado a su cuerpo, para darle mayor flexibilidad. Cerca de ahí había una caseta telefónica, cuando la chica se metió, marco el numero de la policia.

-911 emergnecias...- se oyó por el otro lado del telefono.

-Si estoy reportando un robo que se va a hacer en el edifcio de la calle 30, busquen en el techo del los edificios y estarán los ladrones.

-Disculpe pero quien reporta?...- pero la pregunta no fue respondida por que Sakura dejo el telefono y se dirigió al edificio.

Su traje incluía un cinturón con ciertos artefactos. La chica se fue a uno de los lados del edificio y de su cinturón accionó una pequeña maquina y unas cuerdas saltaron hacia el cielo hasta que estas se engancharon a la ventana de una oficina y entonces su cuerpo se despego del suelo alcanzando las cuerdas.

Una vez dentro de la ofician, empezó a caminar muy lentamente escuchando cualquier sonido hasta la puerta. Por fortuna no paso nada en ese trayecto y cuando salió al pasillo empezo a recorrerlo, puesto que ya lo conocía y tan solo de recordar lo ultimo que había hecho aquí los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. El asesinato de Sonomi Daidouji.

Llego entonces a la oficina donde la nombrada había sido asesinada. Su instinto le decía que allí estaba lo que ella necesitaba y cuando llegó a la oficina la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Detrás de Sakura se encontraba Yukito sonriéndole.

-Que quieres Yukito estoy haciendo lo que me pediste.- le dijo Sakura mirándolo con cierto odio, en el marco de la ventana una sombra habló y al mismo tiempo Yukito encendió las luces de la enorme oficina donde estaban ademas de ellos dos, Nakuru y Alex quien sostenia una pistola apuntando a Shaoran que estaba incado en el suelo.

Sakura la verlo trató de ir a ayudarle, pero Yukito la detuvo y la amenazó con una pistola.

-No te muevas...esto será demasiado facil Nakuru- Yukito seguía sonriendo.

Nakuru se despego de la pared y se dirigió a Sakura que estaba algo pálida.

-No tengas miedo pequeña... esta no sería la primera vez que vez a alguien morir aquí verdad?

-NO me hablas horrorosa víbora...- le respondió Sakura viendo como Shaoran estaba amarrado de los tobillos y muñecas y tenia un pedazo de tela en su boca para evitar que este hablara.

-Jajaja que modales son esos señorita?...- Nakuru le dio una cachetada a Sakura quien lentamente se reincorporaba y entonces Nakuru la agarro fuertemente por el mentón y la llevo hasta un estandarte donde se encontraba cierta conocida habitación.

Cuando Nakuru abrió la habitación Ylean, Tomoyo y Eriol los miraban sorprendidos.

-Mira bien... ahí estan ellos 3 todavía, y créeme que no me dolería matar a esa mocosa y a la ruca, pero a Eriol tal vez... pero pense mejor las cosas y sería una cosa insignificante para mi así que tambien puedo matarlo.

-Que es lo que quieres Nakuru?- dijo Sakura agarrandose el mentón que instantes antes Nakuru le había apretado con fuerza.

-Quiero que te mueras, quiero que me des todo tu dinero y no solo el del banco, todas las propiedades que estan a tu nombre, quiero ser las mas bella y mas poderosa... y solo eso lo conseguiré con una firma tuya...- respondió ella sentándose en el escritorio y sacando un fólder con una hoja donde se mostraban todas las pertenencias de Sakura ademas de la empresa.

-No lo haré...- dijo simplemente la chica

-Hazlo o sino el mocoso muere...- dijo Alex acercándole la pistola a la sien de Shaoran, él miró a Sakura con compasión.- Hazlo...- volvió a repetir.

Sakura miró al chico durante unos instantes, pero fue interrumpida por Yukito quien sentó a Sakura en una de las sillas des escritorio. Nakuru le dio una pluma y "torpemente" Sakura se le cayó al suelo.

Al agacharse pudo derribar a Yukito que cayó al suelo soltando un balazo al foco y todo quedo a oscuras.

-Sakura!...- gritó Nakuru


	14. El final

**El final**

Todo estaba a oscuras, Shaoran nada mas sintió como Alex lo tiro al suelo y entonces se oyeron mas gritos y después un balazo, y entonces el silencio inundo la habitación. Un dolor en la cabeza le dio a entender q había caído cobra algo duro, pero la oscuridad le impidió saber que era y entonces volvieron las voces.

-Alex ve por ella salió de la habitación!- Nakuru se reincorporo. Yukito encontró una lámpara de mano y la encendió. Esta llego a Nakuru quien se tapaba una herida en el abdomen con la mano.

-Estas bien Nakuru?- pregunto el joven

-Si no molestes... hay que buscarla!

-Pero ellos?- apuntó con la lámpara a los de la habitación.

-Mete al chico en la habitación y ciérrala, no se puede abrir por dentro.

Yukito hizo lo que Nakuru le pidió. Cuando cerro la puerta, se oyó un grito proveniente de Alex no muy lejos de ahí.

-Corre! Ayúdalo!- le ordeno Nauru otra vez a Yukito, el chico salió de la habitación y Nakuru lo siguió muy lentamente.

Después hubo silencio. Dentro de la habitación Shaoran escupió el pedazo de tela que tenia en la boca.

-Se encuentran bien?- dijo finalmente.

-Si... que haces?- dijo su madre sintiendo como su hijo de pronto se comenzaba a sacudir.

-Ayudarla, no puede sola con esto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Sakura jadeando, llevaba una lámpara en mano.

-Están bien?- pregunto desatando a Shaoran y después a los demás.

-Si, Sakura que es lo que planeas – Tomoyo se frotaba las muñecas mientras salía del pequeño cuarto a la oficina.

-Sacarlos de aquí antes de que los maten. Shaoran cierra la puerta y procuren no hablar, si nos escuchan no dudo que empiecen a disparar.

Los demás hicieron lo que Sakura les pedía, mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana. Coloco algo en el marco de la ventana que los demás no pudieron ver, después saco una cuerda y la ato en donde había puesto la cosa en el marco. La cuerda quedo suspendida a lo largo del edificio.

-Listo, se que es un poco alto pero si lo hacen con cuidado podrán bajar,- les dijo cuando termino.- Tomoyo tu bajas primero con Eriol.

Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y poco a poco comenzaron a bajar, aunque para espanto de Tomoyo estaba muy alto y hacia demasiado viento, después siguió la señora Li y entonces fue cuando se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas de la policía.

-Ya llegaron!- susurro Sakura

-Sakura...- Shaoran estaba detrás de ella y al parecer muy incomodo

-Mm? Que pasa?

-Yo... yo te tengo que decir... que yo...-comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta seguido de unas voces ya conocidas.

-Esta ahí dentro los puedo oír!- Yukito golpeaba con mas fuerza.

-Vamos Shaoran tienes que salir ya...- Sakura prácticamente "ayudo" a Shaoran salir por la ventana.

-Abran!- se oyó la voz de Nakuru

-Sakura...- dijo Shaoran ya que la chica estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Medio cuerpo de Shaoran estaba colgando de la ventana mientras este trataba de sostenerse.

-¿qué?

- te amo...-alcanzo a decir Shaoran dejando a Sakura en shock mientras unos balazos daban por entendido que los tres personajes se habían cansado de darle de golpes a la puerta.

Cuando los tres entraron a la habitación, encontraron a Sakura a oscuras, y un frío viento entraba por la ventana abierta. Nakuru observo la habitación donde tendrían que haber estado sus rehenes pero estaba vacía.

-Desgraciada... ahora me las vas a pagar todas.- le dijo llena de furia.

-No si antes tu me las pagas a mi.

Nakuru le arrebato la pistola a Alex y apunto a Sakura quien esta desprevenida recibió el balazo en su hombro izquierdo. Antes de caer al suelo, Nakuru agarro por la cabeza a la chica y estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte golpe pero entonces las sirenas de la policía llegaron hasta el edificio y afuera se podía ver claramente como las luces de la policía los buscaban.

-Desgraciada...- volvió a decir Nakuru

Sakura logro desprenderse de Nakuru y salió corriendo de la oficina hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Podía sentir claramente como las balas de la pistola de Alex la perseguían seguida de los demás. Y entonces llego a la azotea, el frió viento de la noche azoto su cara, y entonces se escucharon las voces de Yukito y Alex tratando de ayudar a Nakuru que al parecer se había desmayado a mitad del camino.

Sakura siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba las hélices de los helicópteros acercándose. Llego a la orilla de la azotea observo como las patrullas de la policía la alumbraban y alcanzo a distinguir las figuras de Shaoran y Tomoyo, quienes observaban el edificio esperando por ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Sakura de nuca a espalda y detrás de ella sintió como alguien la observaba. Se giro para observar quien era.

-De esta no te escapas... pensé que iba ser mas sencillo tenerte, pero quisiste por las malas ahora vas a pagar por todo lo que me debes.- Yukito simplemente disparo.

Sakura sintió como comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y a caer. También escucho la voz de Shaoran, pero no importaba, ahora iba a dormir, iba a ver a sus padres...

**Sueño**

-Donde estoy? ¿qué pasa?- Sakura despertaba

-Tranquila hija, no te agotes, estas muy cansada- respondió una voz familiar a Sakura.

Sakura se reincorporo. Estaba sobre el regazo de alguien que momentos antes habia estado acariciando la cabeza de la chica. La señora que tenia delante suyo no era nadie mas que su propia madre. Al verla, la chica comenzó a llorar y la abrazo en medio de su llanto.

-Madre! Cuanto te extraño!

Nadeshiko correspondía al abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, y hemos estado observándote en todo lo que realices y créeme que jamás nos hemos sentido mas orgullosos de ti.

Sakura soltó a su madre- de verdad? A pesar de todo lo que he hecho...

-No te preocupes- su madre le volvió a sonreír- todos en algún momento hacemos algo que no es debido, pero al final si hemendas tu error vendrás aquí con nosotros.

Sakura quedo perpleja y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su alrededor. Se paro y observo el bello paisaje de árboles que la rodeaba y frente a ella un gran lago donde había varias personas a su alrededor. El cielo era color azul, y no había nubes, el sol estaba por encima de ella dándole todo el calor que necesitaba.

-Acaso me morí?- pregunto ella

Su madre se levanto del suelo- aun no.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Es tu decisión, quedarte aquí conmigo o regresar a lado de ese chico apuesto que te esta esperando como loco.-Sakura se sonrojo ante la sola mención de Shaoran y no dijo nada- se que lo quieres Sakura.

La nombrada no esperaba eso de su madre, la observo fijamente durante unos momentos y después retiro su mirada. Camino lentamente hacia el lago hasta que pudo observar su reflejo en el.

-Es que...

-No sabes si eres la ideal para el?- termino su madre por ella- Sakura, en el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse, se han enamorado uno del otro aunque no lo demuestren desde chicos han sido así.- Sakura sonrió divertida.

-Como aquella vez que le dije que nunca lo iba a volver a ver...

-Exacto, creo que tenían 9 años no?

-Si eso creo... pero de todas formas... madre que es lo correcto para mi- Sakura tomo las manos de su madre por un instante, y con la mirada le rogó. Nadeshiko volvió a sonreírle y le dijo:

-Tu corazón esta deseoso por seguir viviendo, escúchalo un momento.

Sakura cerro los ojos y todo se volvió negro, lentamente sintió como empezaba a caer y dejo de sentir las manos de su madre. Su corazón latía lentamente, hasta que de pronto el ritmo volvía a la normalidad...

**Hospital días después**

Se movió. Sakura giro lentamente de la cama pero unos cables en su brazo se lo impidieron. Un dolor en el brazo izquierdo le recordó el balazo que había recibido. Y entonces comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y a distinguir el color blanco de su habitación. Había unos aparatos extraños a lado de su cama que constantemente hacían ruiditos. Abrió completamente los ojos.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste nos tenias preocupados- dijo una alegre Tomoyo mirando a su amiga.

-Hoe? Que me paso? Donde estoy?

-En el hospital, tranquila ya todo termino.

-hoe? ¡¡Yukito, Nakuru y Alex? Donde están que paso con ellos!

-Tranquila- Tomoyo se paro del sillón donde había pasado la noche y se acerco a la cama de su amiga y le tomo su mano.- ellos están en el lugar donde deben de estar.

Sakura suspiro escuchando lentamente sus palabras.

-Que paso? Q me sucedió?

Tomoyo sonrió de nuevo- Cuando te dispararon caíste del edificio sobre una patrulla, si no fuera por ella te hubieras matado, los doctores dicen que fue un milagro.

-Y que paso con ellos? Con Alex, Yu...

-El helicóptero de la policía localizo a Yukito y a Alex y los detuvo, encontraron a Nakuru inconsciente en las escaleras de emergencia. Tubo una herida por una bala y ya fue tratada, la semana que entra irán a un juicio.

-Pero yo también estuve involucrada en lo que ellos hicieron! Voy a ir a la cárcel!- Sakura se exalto y entonces un doctor entro a la habitación y trato de calmarla.

Toc toc. Llamaron a la puerta. Tomoyo fue a ver quien era y entonces sonrió y le susurro al oído: creo que necesita verte, le hará bien.- y entonces ella salió y el doctor también salió.

Sakura suspiro de nuevo y entonces se acerco al brazo donde tenia insertado la aguja para la sangre. Con cuidado Sakura se la quito y se reincorporo. Tenia otros dos cables que salían de pecho de ella, y también se los quito. Fue cuando observo su manos y brazos moreteonados.

-No me preocupa, he tenido peores lesiones...- se dijo así misma- madre... habré hecho lo correcto en regresar?- suspiro por ultimo.

Se paro de la cama y se acerco a una ventana dándole la espalda a la puerta, de donde Shaoran comenzaba a entrar. La observo un momento antes de hacerle notar su presencia en la habitación, Sakura se sobresalto y giro para observarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un momento y Sakura se puso toda colorada. Y se escondió de Shaoran para que no lo notara, este en cambio solo sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Me alegro que te hayas recuperado.

-Soy una chica fuerte que no se te olvide- respondió mirando de nuevo por la ventana Shaoran se puso a un lado de ella. Desde el segundo piso del hospital se observaba un bonito paisaje.

-Si lo siento, se me olvido... sabes lo que dije en el edificio yo solo decía la verdad...- guardo un momento silencio para ver si la chica a su lado decía algo, pero al ver que la chica lo único que hacia era esconder la cabeza prosiguió.- perdona si te incomodo solo que...

De nuevo fue interrumpido, y fue cuando ocurrió lo que mas esperaba: un beso. Sakura lo tomo por los hombros y acerco sus labios a los de el y por fin se juntaron en un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos. Un beso como es, indescriptible aunque se use todas las palabras mas maravillosas del mundo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, un ruido los hizo voltear a la puerta y descubrieron a Tomoyo impresionada por lo que acaba de observar, toda roja salió de la habitación murmurando un "perdón".

Sakura y Shaoran se rieron y después prosiguieron lo que interrumpieron.

Afuera de la habitación Eriol observaba divertido a Tomoyo mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-Por tu mirada, me acabo de dar cuenta que los viste besándose verdad? Jajajaja- siguió riéndose cuando Tomoyo le afirmo con la cabeza.

-Disculpen estoy buscando a Sakura James.- un policía se acerco a ellos.

Tomoyo se reincorporo y Eriol detuvo su risa y su mirada se puso tensa.

-Oficial por que la busca?- dijo Eriol por fin.

-Vengo a custodiarla, a que no se escape, por que tiene un juicio pendiente.

De otro lado de la habitación Sakura estaba pegada a la puerta escuchando cada palabra que decían.

-Dios mío iré a prisión!- susurro a Shaoran.

-No, no iras!- respondió este firmemente.

-Que tartas de decir?- Sakura lo miró con duda, y el le sonrió picaramente y señalo la ventana, entonces Sakura sonrió- mi madre se encargara de todo mientras te ocupas de otras cosas.

-Disculpe oficial, no cree que primero la joven tendría que recuperarse completamente antes de ser enviada a un juicio?- pregunto Tomoyo del otro lado de la puerta

-Si, pero ella es de cuidad y por eso me enviaron.- concluyo el policía lleno de orgullo. Dentro de la habitación de Sakura se oyo como alguien rompía un cristal y entonces los tres entraron.

La ventana de la habitación estaba rota y ni Sakura ni Shaoran estaban en la habitación. El polcicia corrio hasta la ventana y saco su radio y entonces comenzo a llamar a varias unidades dando el aviso de la chica fugada. Termiando esto salio corriendo de la habitación.

-que vamos a hacer nosotros?- pregunto la amatista a su compañero.

-Nos vamos de aquí, tienes un tratamientos que cumplir y un compromiso conmigo.

-Asi cual?- respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole picaramente, saliendo del hospital y llegando al estacionamiento donde una limusina de color negro los esperaba

-La respuesta esta dentro de la limusina- el joven Eriol le abrió la puerta a la jovencita.

Una vez dentro encontraron a Sakura y a Shaoran haciendo de las suyas, cuando la limusina se puso en marcha ellos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo algo incomodados.

-Vaya que bueno que por fin se arreglaron las cosas no?- dijo alegremente Tomoyo.

-Pues si pero no todo esta arreglado... verdad Eriol?- Sakura sonrío picaramente. El mencionado se puso rojo y Tomoyo comenzó a mirarlo con cierta duda mientras Sakura y Shaoran reían todo lo que podían.

Fin

Notas autoras

Mari- por fin lo terminamos!

Bad-Merecemos un aplauso por terminarlo! Jaja aunque no es la mejor historia de todas pero que se le puede hacer.

Mari- si pero en fin, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leernos, la verdad lo apreciamos mucho!

-Bad si muchas gracias! Y esperamos que les vaya bien en todo lo que hagan, cuando se casen, compren una casa, terminen la escuela...

Mari- con el novio, el auto, las padres, el tio, el perro, el abuelo...

Mari y Bad-. En fin con todo y que dios los bendiga jajaja muchas grax!


	15. Epilogo

Epilogo

Bueno la historia no se odia quedar así verdad?

Ante las insistencias de Eriol, Tomoyo comenzó un tratamientos para poder controlar su enfermedad también gracias al apoyo de Sakura y Shaoran. A los pocos meses su enfermedad se pudo controlar a la perfección dándole a la chica mas ganas de vivir.

Eriol le propuso matrimonio a Tomoyo a dos meses de lo sucedido y la chica acepto acordando una fecha.

En el juicio contra los tres malos de aquí, todos ellos perdieron y Nakuru obtuvo la condena máxima de acuerdo a la ciudad de Nueva York mientras que Yue y Alex fueron condenados a 35 años de prisión sin libertad condicional.

Julio escapo del país sin dejar huella y cuando se estaban realizando los juicios la policía estadounidense mando un mensaje a Europa para dar aviso del prófugo. Nunca fue encontrado, se oían los rumores que se había suicidado pero nunca hallaron pruebas.

Mientras la madre de Shaoran intento por todos los medios dejar a Sakura libre de cargos pero las autoridades tenían demasiados cargos contra ella que la mandaron a juicio también. Pero la joven nunca fue encontrada desde que se escapo del hospital dejando a las autoridades perplejas. Pasaron los meses y nunca fue encontrada.

Mientras Shaoran para su mala suerte regreso a su vida cotidiana pero su carácter se mostró mas flexible para sorpresa de su madre. Y en las oficinas de su compañía corrían los rumores de que se había comprometido con una misteriosa joven que iba a visitarlo casi todos los días.

La identidad de esa joven se desconoce para los trabajadores de ahí, la único que podían dar a describir era que era una hermosa joven de la edad de Shaoran y tenia pelo negro y con unos ojos color esmeralda que expresaban mucha felicidad interna.


End file.
